Battle Of The Hyraxes!
by qd56781234
Summary: The misadventures of a young girl who wakes up as a human/hyrax hybrid and must save the world of the creatures of the same species.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Professor Hyraxium's Evil Scheme

She had stolen the rare artifact that would change the world forever. The Hyraxian Jewel. Julian Baxter used the magic of the jewel to become a human/hyrax hybrid. She was now Professor Hyraxium, an evil furry scientist.

Professor Hyraxium: Now with this jewel, I will transform everyone else into hyraxes and rule the entire world!

She laughed maniacally as she attached the jewel to a machine capable of releasing the magical energy of the Hyraxian Jewel onto the entire town. ...Well most of it. Really only the people in the buildings closest to the building this took place in were affected.

Professor Hyraxium: Soon, very soon, humanity will be no more...

Chapter 1: Waking Up Into A Nightmarish World

The next morning in an apartment building not too far, a small girl had slowly awoken from her night slumber and yawned. Only, her hands were now smaller, and were white. She looked at them and gasped. She quickly rushed off of her bed, only to fall to the floor. Everything was much bigger than before. In fact, Rachael, who was the small girl who is now the main character of this story, seemed to be the size of a mouse, or any small rodent for that matter. Rachael managed to climb onto her dresser where the mirror was. She shrieked at was she saw. She was now a small, furry creature with puffy lips, and her hair mached her grey fur color. She had a white belly that connected to the white fur around her mouth. And last but not least... she had a tail. Rachael was horrified of her transformation! She was never _that_ good looking befobefore, but now she was sure that nothing would ever be the same. But she had to admit that she was now adorable. But what was she supposed to do now? She surely couldn't sit there looking cute all day long. That wouldn't answer her question as to what the heck was going on. So she decided that if she was going to get answers, she would get them from the source of the problem. But when she went to her door, she realized she couldn't quite reach the knob at her size.

Rachael: Well, I guess I have to do what mice and rats do.

And so she squeezed herself under the door. And sure enough, the little hyrax girl managed to end up on the other side. Luckily her parents weren't there. They wanted a weekend alone, and they figured their neighbor Ryan Anderson across the hall would help Rachael if she needed anything.

Rachael: Ryan! Of course! He'll know what to do!

Ryan Anderson was a nerdy man who was at least 21-years-old. So hebwas in college. Rachael knocked on the door, which she figured Ryan wouldn't hear because she was so small. But to her surprise, Ryan opened the door. Raachael expected him to scream, call up the military, and send her off with some government agents, and she'd spend the rest of her days in Area 51. Luckily though, Ryan seemed to recognize her.

Ryan: R-Rachael?

Rachael: Ryan! Please help me! I just woke up and I was this thing! I need to know who is responsible for this! And if this happened to anyone else!

Ryan: OK, OK! Calm down. I'll help you. But first, come inside. I don't want the neighbors to see you.

Once inside, Ryan explained that on the news they showed that multiple people had been transformed into furry creatures and that some woman was leading them.

Ryan: I think her name was... Professor Hyraxium...? Or something like that. Anyway, she is in New York, so we can just go to her and ask us to change us back.

Rachael: Yeah... because I'm sure this is all some big mistake and that she didn't mean for this to happen...

Ryan: I semse sarcasm in your voice.

Rachael (rolling her eyes): Oh you do?

Ryan: Well, no time to lose. Off we go!

Ryan hid Rachael in his jacket pocket and went out the door. Outside the apartment buildimg, they saw giant furry beasts (overgrown hyraxes that Professor Hyraxium used as henchmen).

Ryan: Please tell me this is a dream. A really weird one that I'll wake up in... hopefully now.

Rachael: I'm with you there, Ryan, but nope, this is reality.

Ryan: Well, at least we get to have an adventure.

Rachael (facepalming): Oi...

Chapter 2: The Talk

It was actually not hard to find Professor Hyraxium's headquaters since her goons were literally coming right out of them.

Rachael: Alright, I'll see you when I get out.

Ryan: No, I'm going with you.

Rachael: You can't! Those beasts will rip you to shreds! At least me being the same species as them gives me some chance of actually convincing her to stop this.

Ryan: Alright then.

And so Rachael headed in past the goons. One of them snickered at her.

Hyraxium noticed her straight away.

Hyraxium: What do want, you little brat? I'm not taking your girl scout cookies. Not even if they will help aupport puppies.

Rachael: I'm not here for that! I'm here to know why you've transformed half the town into these creatures, including myself?

Hyraxium: Because I wanted to. That's why.

Rachael: Yeah? Well, I demand that you change us all back!

Without another word, Hyraxium snapped her long, clawed fingers and one of the goons appeared behind Rachael. He grabbed her.

Rachael: Hey! This is no way to treat a girl!

He threw her outside. She managed to find Ryan.

Rachael (crawling to him, stunnsed): Well, that went well.

Ryan: Really?

Rachael: No. In fact, she seems to be evil. It's like she wanted this to happen. Well, I'm getting to the bottom of this.

She looked at Ryan sideways and grinned.

Rachael: And you're going to help me.

Ryan: Uh oh...

Chapter 3: Operation: Hyrax

That night, Rachael snuck onto the rooftop of Hyraxium's building and activated the headset she was wearing.

Rachael (whispering): OK, Ryan, I'm here.

Ryan (from their secret base, which is his home, with him surveilling her on his computer): Great. But how will you get in.

Rachael: Hmm... Spies usually use lasers to get their way into facilities, so maybe my claws can get me through this window.

She made a circle with her claw and a trace of magic appeared. A portal opened through it, and she jumped in. She was now in the headquaters again.

Rachael: I'm in!

Ryan: I saw! Amazing! That transformation must have given you magical powers or something. But keep it down. You don't want to blow this stealth mission.

Rachael: Right.

She headed on. She eventually found Hyraxium in her lair. She hid behind a container.

Hyraxium (laughing): Like I'd really listen to her "demand" and just give up on my plot. Ha! Yeah, right.

It was obvious she was talking to someone, because no sane person would just have a whole conversation with themselves in one room. But who was she talking to?

?: Yeah, that does sound pretty stupid, Master. Well, anyway, are you still coming?

Hyraxium: Of course! How else will I have enough members for my army?

?: Good point.

That voice sounded so familier... Rachael got a slightly closer look, but not too close to reveal herself... She almost gasped! It was Amanda! One of her middle school's cheerleaders was evil and helping Professor Hyraxium build some sort of freak mutant army of furry people!

Amanda: Now no one will stop us from taking over the world!

Hyraxium: No one at all...

They laughed evilly. Then, something happened that almost made Rachael faint. They... kissed. And not just a quick one either. A long slobbery one with moaning and ASMR. In order to keep from puking, Rachael quickly snuck out of there and back to Ryan. Back at base...

Ryan: So what did you learn?

Rachael: Uh... Um... Well... You see... Um... Professor Hyraxium is taking ovwr the world, and she's using one of my middle school's cheerleaders to do it.

Ryan: So that must mean that their next target is your middle school. We must get down there tomorrow and stop them!

Rachael was baffled. And also, she was trying to forget what she had witnessed.

Rachael: How will we stop them?

Ryan: Give me tonight to think it out.

Rachael: Alrighty then. Good night!

Ryan: Good night!

Chapter 4: Going To School

At schokl the next day, Ryan had managed to disguise himself as one of the teachers there. As for Rachael, she looked for Hyraxium. Unfortunately, sonce she entered the gymnasium, she was instantly surrounded by the hyrax form of Amanda and her gang of other female hyraxes, and a few male goons.

Amanda: I figured you'd come back and try to be the big hero. But see, there will be no hero of this story. Not after I get through with you.

Rachael: What are you gonna do? Taunt me? Oh, my feelings! Weep weep, sob!

She sarcastically made sad expressions.

Amanda: Oh no, Rachael, we're not going to taunt you.

Admittedly, Raxhael was disturbed by the grin that grew on Amanda's face.

Amanda: No, we're going to do something much, _much_ worse.

And with that, she and the rest of her gang got on all fours. Their tails swinging around furiously. One girl panted with her tongue out. Rachael backed up, now afraid. Amanda released her claws, bared her large sharp fangs, and let out a low growl. Then... she pounced. Trabbed underneath Amanda's breasts, Rachael couldn't move.

Rachael (frantic and desperate for air): L-Let me go! Please!

Amanda: Oh, I thought you weren't scared. Weep weep, sob.

The others snickered. Amanda kissed Rachael on the lips. Rachael spat out to the side.

Amanda: Don't act like you didn't like it.

Rachael ouldn't utter a word. Because in a way, she sort of... did. Rachael leaned her head forward and kissed Amanda again. Afterwards Amanda shot her a dirty look. Then, they kissed again. After, Amanda got up, and threw Rachael into the center of the rest of the gang. And then, the gokns and the girls violated and had their way with Rachael. And Amanda stood there watching with her aarms crossed, smiling.

Amanda: Nothing can stop us now...

Chapter 5: Ryan To The Rescue...?

Meanwhile, Ryan was growing impatient. He had cleaned his glasses at leadt fourty times and had hummed al ost all of his favorite songs, including "Go Jimmy Jimmy" by Aaron Carter. But where in the world was Rachael? Did she ever find Professor Hyraxium? D-Did something awful happen to her?

Ryan: I gotta find her!

Ryan ditched his disguise, ran out of the classroom and into the auditorium. Where he found none other than Hyraxium herself.

Hyraxium: Come to watch?

Ryan (nervous): W-Watch what?

Hyraxium snarled.

Hyraxium: This...

She pulled from behind her a cowering little girl. In her hand was the Hyraxian Jewel. She pressed it against the girl and it transformed her.

Hyraxium (snarling and looking dead at Ryan with her black eyes): Your turn!

Ryan bolted right out of there without a second thought.

Hyraxium: Seize him!

Chapter 6: The Confrontation...

The girl, who was named Mary and was in Rachael's class, went after Ryan. She chased him into the cafeteria. Ryan threw a garvage can at her and she fell. Ryan escaped into the hallway. Only in time to see Amanda and her gang exiting the school. With Rachael being draggdragged along by them by her tail. _Unconscious..._

Ryan slowly went after them. He silently followed them through the city and stopped when he saw them release giant bat-like wing from their bodies and fly away with Rachael still in tow. They took her to the tallest building in the city, which was Hyraxium's headquaters.

Ryan: Oh no...

To make matters worse, when he turned around, he was face to face with Hyraxium and Mary. Without warning, Hyraxium used the Hyraxian Jewel on Ryan. He shrunk down to a small little hyrax.

Hyraxium: Aw... how cute! Mary, take him to our base.

Mary: Yes, Master...

Mary bent down and grabbed Ryan in her claws and carried him off to Hyraxium's lair. A few hours later, Hyraxium began interrogating him.

Hyraxium: Tell me all you know about my plan.

Ryan: I'll never tell! Never!

Hyraxium: Oh, really? Well then, I guess you don't truly value the safety of your friend, Rachael.

Ryan (now angry): Leave her alone!

Hyraxium: On the contrary, why don't we just bring her in? Shall we?

Mary pushed in Rachael, who was tied to a chair. She looked miserable, tired and weak.

Ryan: Rachael! W-What did they do to you?!

Rachael: They raped me, Ryan!

She began crying.

Rachael (through tears): H-Help meee...

Ryan shot Amanda (who was now cackling) a furious glare as he began glowing redder and redder and angrier and angrier. And then... _FWOOOOOSH!!! _A huge wave of fire came right out of his mouth and burnt Amanda right to a crisp. Not only that, but she was so burnt that she crumbled to millions of little peices. A puff of smoke that resembled her rose up, which one might think would be her sould rising up and going on to heaven.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Ryan then broke free.

Hyraxium: GUARDS!!!

The goons came hoarding in. But much to even Rachael's surprise, Ryan just released all of his long, razor sharp claws and tore through them like they were nothing. Blood and guts were everywhere.

Hyraxium: Nooo...

Ryan freed Rachael, who had at least some stamina left.

Ryan: Give it up, Hyraxium! You have no more goons along with you. The only thing that's giving you any mor me power is that jewel!

Hyraxium: You fool! Don't you know that I'll just create a new army? And once I wipe you two meaningless little rats off of the face of the Earth, I will make a new army, wipe out any human that refuses to surrender to my powers and conquer the world! Ha ha ha ha!

?: There's only one problem with that, Hyraxium!

Hyraxium: Huh?

Rachael and Ryan: Huh?

It was Mary! She was holding the jewel, standing heroically.

Mary: How can you conquer the world without the power of Hyraxian Jewel? Answer: You can't!

And with that, she smashed the jewel to peices.

Hyraxium: NOOOO!!!

Hyraxium released her claws and was about to lunge at Mary, when all of a sudden she transformed back into a human. And so did Mary. And by some miracle, the smoldering pile of ashes that was once Amanda had been brought back to life by the freed magic from the jewel. Amanda was alive again, and human! All the other goons returned to life as their human selves as well. And finally, Rachael and Ryan were back to their old human selves, too.

Epilogue: Everything Is Back To Normal!

And with that, the day was saved! All of the human/hyrax hybrids were back to normal, and local authorities and a news press came to arrest Julian Baxter (aka Professor Hyraxium).

Julian: Curse you, Rachael! You foiled my plan to take over the world!

Rachael and Ryan stood proudly and highfived each other.

Officer: Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge.

And with that, she was driven away.

The press interviewed Rachael, but Rachael and Ryan both agreed not to give too many details abohtbtheir adventure. After all, it would be hard to explaiin to humans anyway...

Amanda (walking up to Rachael): Oh Rachael, I am sincerely sorry. So sorry! I didn't mean to do all those horrible, icky things to you! But that wasn't truly me! The Heewax stuff made me crazy! I-It corrupted me or something! Please! Please forgive me!

She began crying.

Rachael looked at her with honest disbelief.

Rachael (finally deciding to talk): (Sigh). Amanda, is it? Look, you took my innocence, and that is something that I'll just simply never get back! You even had the audacity to let your friends in on it. Not to mention when I begged you for mercy, all you did was laugh at me and trap me under your boobs.

Ryan looked confused at this.

Rachael (looking at him): I'll explain later.

He nodded.

Rachael: But... despite all that, I do know that yohmu were corrupted by the Hyraxian Jewel. And as much as I'd love to report you to get payback, I'm just going to let you go.

Amanda: W-What? Y-You're showing m-mercy?

Rachael: ...Yep. But... you better get out of my sight before I change my mind. Now, skidaddle.

Amanda thanked Rachael and notioned for her friends to follow her as she quickly went away from Rachael.

Ryan (adjusting his glasses): Wow. You really... You really let her go. After all that. Why?

Rachael: Well, you know what they say, Ryan, the best way to get revenge is to be kind to the person who wronged you. And you saw what happened there. She didn't know how to take it.

Ryan: Wow. Who knew a kid would teach me a life moral?

Rachael: Eh... Enough of all this mushy stuff. Let's go home. I want to see my parents.

Ryan: Alrighty then. Let's skidaddle.

Rachael gave him a look. Then, they both laughed as they headed back to their apartment building as the camera zolmed out to an overview of New York City.

The End


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue: Professor Hyraxium's Evil Scheme

She had stolen the rare artifact that would change the world forever. The Hyraxian Jewel. Julian Baxter used the magic of the jewel to become a human/hyrax hybrid. She was now Professor Hyraxium, an evil furry scientist.

Professor Hyraxium: Now with this jewel, I will transform everyone else into hyraxes and rule the entire world!

She laughed maniacally as she attached the jewel to a machine capable of releasing the magical energy of the Hyraxian Jewel onto the entire town. ...Well most of it. Really only the people in the buildings closest to the building this took place in were affected.

Professor Hyraxium: Soon, very soon, humanity will be no more...

Chapter 1: Waking Up Into A Nightmarish World

The next morning in an apartment building not too far, a small girl had slowly awoken from her night slumber and yawned. Only, her hands were now smaller, and were white. She looked at them and gasped. She quickly rushed off of her bed, only to fall to the floor. Everything was much bigger than before. In fact, Rachael, who was the small girl who is now the main character of this story, seemed to be the size of a mouse, or any small rodent for that matter. Rachael managed to climb onto her dresser where the mirror was. She shrieked at was she saw. She was now a small, furry creature with puffy lips, and her hair mached her grey fur color. She had a white belly that connected to the white fur around her mouth. And last but not least... she had a tail. Rachael was horrified of her transformation! She was never _that_ good looking befobefore, but now she was sure that nothing would ever be the same. But she had to admit that she was now adorable. But what was she supposed to do now? She surely couldn't sit there looking cute all day long. That wouldn't answer her question as to what the heck was going on. So she decided that if she was going to get answers, she would get them from the source of the problem. But when she went to her door, she realized she couldn't quite reach the knob at her size.

Rachael: Well, I guess I have to do what mice and rats do.

And so she squeezed herself under the door. And sure enough, the little hyrax girl managed to end up on the other side. Luckily her parents weren't there. They wanted a weekend alone, and they figured their neighbor Ryan Anderson across the hall would help Rachael if she needed anything.

Rachael: Ryan! Of course! He'll know what to do!

Ryan Anderson was a nerdy man who was at least 21-years-old. So hebwas in college. Rachael knocked on the door, which she figured Ryan wouldn't hear because she was so small. But to her surprise, Ryan opened the door. Raachael expected him to scream, call up the military, and send her off with some government agents, and she'd spend the rest of her days in Area 51. Luckily though, Ryan seemed to recognize her.

Ryan: R-Rachael?

Rachael: Ryan! Please help me! I just woke up and I was this thing! I need to know who is responsible for this! And if this happened to anyone else!

Ryan: OK, OK! Calm down. I'll help you. But first, come inside. I don't want the neighbors to see you.

Once inside, Ryan explained that on the news they showed that multiple people had been transformed into furry creatures and that some woman was leading them.

Ryan: I think her name was... Professor Hyraxium...? Or something like that. Anyway, she is in New York, so we can just go to her and ask us to change us back.

Rachael: Yeah... because I'm sure this is all some big mistake and that she didn't mean for this to happen...

Ryan: I semse sarcasm in your voice.

Rachael (rolling her eyes): Oh you do?

Ryan: Well, no time to lose. Off we go!

Ryan hid Rachael in his jacket pocket and went out the door. Outside the apartment buildimg, they saw giant furry beasts (overgrown hyraxes that Professor Hyraxium used as henchmen).

Ryan: Please tell me this is a dream. A really weird one that I'll wake up in... hopefully now.

Rachael: I'm with you there, Ryan, but nope, this is reality.

Ryan: Well, at least we get to have an adventure.

Rachael (facepalming): Oi...

Chapter 2: The Talk

It was actually not hard to find Professor Hyraxium's headquaters since her goons were literally coming right out of them.

Rachael: Alright, I'll see you when I get out.

Ryan: No, I'm going with you.

Rachael: You can't! Those beasts will rip you to shreds! At least me being the same species as them gives me some chance of actually convincing her to stop this.

Ryan: Alright then.

And so Rachael headed in past the goons. One of them snickered at her.

Hyraxium noticed her straight away.

Hyraxium: What do want, you little brat? I'm not taking your girl scout cookies. Not even if they will help aupport puppies.

Rachael: I'm not here for that! I'm here to know why you've transformed half the town into these creatures, including myself?

Hyraxium: Because I wanted to. That's why.

Rachael: Yeah? Well, I demand that you change us all back!

Without another word, Hyraxium snapped her long, clawed fingers and one of the goons appeared behind Rachael. He grabbed her.

Rachael: Hey! This is no way to treat a girl!

He threw her outside. She managed to find Ryan.

Rachael (crawling to him, stunnsed): Well, that went well.

Ryan: Really?

Rachael: No. In fact, she seems to be evil. It's like she wanted this to happen. Well, I'm getting to the bottom of this.

She looked at Ryan sideways and grinned.

Rachael: And you're going to help me.

Ryan: Uh oh...

Chapter 3: Operation: Hyrax

That night, Rachael snuck onto the rooftop of Hyraxium's building and activated the headset she was wearing.

Rachael (whispering): OK, Ryan, I'm here.

Ryan (from their secret base, which is his home, with him surveilling her on his computer): Great. But how will you get in.

Rachael: Hmm... Spies usually use lasers to get their way into facilities, so maybe my claws can get me through this window.

She made a circle with her claw and a trace of magic appeared. A portal opened through it, and she jumped in. She was now in the headquaters again.

Rachael: I'm in!

Ryan: I saw! Amazing! That transformation must have given you magical powers or something. But keep it down. You don't want to blow this stealth mission.

Rachael: Right.

She headed on. She eventually found Hyraxium in her lair. She hid behind a container.

Hyraxium (laughing): Like I'd really listen to her "demand" and just give up on my plot. Ha! Yeah, right.

It was obvious she was talking to someone, because no sane person would just have a whole conversation with themselves in one room. But who was she talking to?

?: Yeah, that does sound pretty stupid, Master. Well, anyway, are you still coming?

Hyraxium: Of course! How else will I have enough members for my army?

?: Good point.

That voice sounded so familier... Rachael got a slightly closer look, but not too close to reveal herself... She almost gasped! It was Amanda! One of her middle school's cheerleaders was evil and helping Professor Hyraxium build some sort of freak mutant army of furry people!

Amanda: Now no one will stop us from taking over the world!

Hyraxium: No one at all...

They laughed evilly. Then, something happened that almost made Rachael faint. They... kissed. And not just a quick one either. A long slobbery one with moaning and ASMR. In order to keep from puking, Rachael quickly snuck out of there and back to Ryan. Back at base...

Ryan: So what did you learn?

Rachael: Uh... Um... Well... You see... Um... Professor Hyraxium is taking ovwr the world, and she's using one of my middle school's cheerleaders to do it.

Ryan: So that must mean that their next target is your middle school. We must get down there tomorrow and stop them!

Rachael was baffled. And also, she was trying to forget what she had witnessed.

Rachael: How will we stop them?

Ryan: Give me tonight to think it out.

Rachael: Alrighty then. Good night!

Ryan: Good night!

Chapter 4: Going To School

At schokl the next day, Ryan had managed to disguise himself as one of the teachers there. As for Rachael, she looked for Hyraxium. Unfortunately, sonce she entered the gymnasium, she was instantly surrounded by the hyrax form of Amanda and her gang of other female hyraxes, and a few male goons.

Amanda: I figured you'd come back and try to be the big hero. But see, there will be no hero of this story. Not after I get through with you.

Rachael: What are you gonna do? Taunt me? Oh, my feelings! Weep weep, sob!

She sarcastically made sad expressions.

Amanda: Oh no, Rachael, we're not going to taunt you.

Admittedly, Raxhael was disturbed by the grin that grew on Amanda's face.

Amanda: No, we're going to do something much, _much_ worse.

And with that, she and the rest of her gang got on all fours. Their tails swinging around furiously. One girl panted with her tongue out. Rachael backed up, now afraid. Amanda released her claws, bared her large sharp fangs, and let out a low growl. Then... she pounced. Trabbed underneath Amanda's breasts, Rachael couldn't move.

Rachael (frantic and desperate for air): L-Let me go! Please!

Amanda: Oh, I thought you weren't scared. Weep weep, sob.

The others snickered. Amanda kissed Rachael on the lips. Rachael spat out to the side.

Amanda: Don't act like you didn't like it.

Rachael ouldn't utter a word. Because in a way, she sort of... did. Rachael leaned her head forward and kissed Amanda again. Afterwards Amanda shot her a dirty look. Then, they kissed again. After, Amanda got up, and threw Rachael into the center of the rest of the gang. And then, the gokns and the girls violated and had their way with Rachael. And Amanda stood there watching with her aarms crossed, smiling.

Amanda: Nothing can stop us now...

Chapter 5: Ryan To The Rescue...?

Meanwhile, Ryan was growing impatient. He had cleaned his glasses at leadt fourty times and had hummed al ost all of his favorite songs, including "Go Jimmy Jimmy" by Aaron Carter. But where in the world was Rachael? Did she ever find Professor Hyraxium? D-Did something awful happen to her?

Ryan: I gotta find her!

Ryan ditched his disguise, ran out of the classroom and into the auditorium. Where he found none other than Hyraxium herself.

Hyraxium: Come to watch?

Ryan (nervous): W-Watch what?

Hyraxium snarled.

Hyraxium: This...

She pulled from behind her a cowering little girl. In her hand was the Hyraxian Jewel. She pressed it against the girl and it transformed her.

Hyraxium (snarling and looking dead at Ryan with her black eyes): Your turn!

Ryan bolted right out of there without a second thought.

Hyraxium: Seize him!

Chapter 6: The Confrontation...

The girl, who was named Mary and was in Rachael's class, went after Ryan. She chased him into the cafeteria. Ryan threw a garvage can at her and she fell. Ryan escaped into the hallway. Only in time to see Amanda and her gang exiting the school. With Rachael being draggdragged along by them by her tail. _Unconscious..._

Ryan slowly went after them. He silently followed them through the city and stopped when he saw them release giant bat-like wing from their bodies and fly away with Rachael still in tow. They took her to the tallest building in the city, which was Hyraxium's headquaters.

Ryan: Oh no...

To make matters worse, when he turned around, he was face to face with Hyraxium and Mary. Without warning, Hyraxium used the Hyraxian Jewel on Ryan. He shrunk down to a small little hyrax.

Hyraxium: Aw... how cute! Mary, take him to our base.

Mary: Yes, Master...

Mary bent down and grabbed Ryan in her claws and carried him off to Hyraxium's lair. A few hours later, Hyraxium began interrogating him.

Hyraxium: Tell me all you know about my plan.

Ryan: I'll never tell! Never!

Hyraxium: Oh, really? Well then, I guess you don't truly value the safety of your friend, Rachael.

Ryan (now angry): Leave her alone!

Hyraxium: On the contrary, why don't we just bring her in? Shall we?

Mary pushed in Rachael, who was tied to a chair. She looked miserable, tired and weak.

Ryan: Rachael! W-What did they do to you?!

Rachael: They raped me, Ryan!

She began crying.

Rachael (through tears): H-Help meee...

Ryan shot Amanda (who was now cackling) a furious glare as he began glowing redder and redder and angrier and angrier. And then... _FWOOOOOSH!!! _A huge wave of fire came right out of his mouth and burnt Amanda right to a crisp. Not only that, but she was so burnt that she crumbled to millions of little peices. A puff of smoke that resembled her rose up, which one might think would be her sould rising up and going on to heaven.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Ryan then broke free.

Hyraxium: GUARDS!!!

The goons came hoarding in. But much to even Rachael's surprise, Ryan just released all of his long, razor sharp claws and tore through them like they were nothing. Blood and guts were everywhere.

Hyraxium: Nooo...

Ryan freed Rachael, who had at least some stamina left.

Ryan: Give it up, Hyraxium! You have no more goons along with you. The only thing that's giving you any mor me power is that jewel!

Hyraxium: You fool! Don't you know that I'll just create a new army? And once I wipe you two meaningless little rats off of the face of the Earth, I will make a new army, wipe out any human that refuses to surrender to my powers and conquer the world! Ha ha ha ha!

?: There's only one problem with that, Hyraxium!

Hyraxium: Huh?

Rachael and Ryan: Huh?

It was Mary! She was holding the jewel, standing heroically.

Mary: How can you conquer the world without the power of Hyraxian Jewel? Answer: You can't!

And with that, she smashed the jewel to peices.

Hyraxium: NOOOO!!!

Hyraxium released her claws and was about to lunge at Mary, when all of a sudden she transformed back into a human. And so did Mary. And by some miracle, the smoldering pile of ashes that was once Amanda had been brought back to life by the freed magic from the jewel. Amanda was alive again, and human! All the other goons returned to life as their human selves as well. And finally, Rachael and Ryan were back to their old human selves, too.

Epilogue: Everything Is Back To Normal!

And with that, the day was saved! All of the human/hyrax hybrids were back to normal, and local authorities and a news press came to arrest Julian Baxter (aka Professor Hyraxium).

Julian: Curse you, Rachael! You foiled my plan to take over the world!

Rachael and Ryan stood proudly and highfived each other.

Officer: Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge.

And with that, she was driven away.

The press interviewed Rachael, but Rachael and Ryan both agreed not to give too many details abohtbtheir adventure. After all, it would be hard to explaiin to humans anyway...

Amanda (walking up to Rachael): Oh Rachael, I am sincerely sorry. So sorry! I didn't mean to do all those horrible, icky things to you! But that wasn't truly me! The Heewax stuff made me crazy! I-It corrupted me or something! Please! Please forgive me!

She began crying.

Rachael looked at her with honest disbelief.

Rachael (finally deciding to talk): (Sigh). Amanda, is it? Look, you took my innocence, and that is something that I'll just simply never get back! You even had the audacity to let your friends in on it. Not to mention when I begged you for mercy, all you did was laugh at me and trap me under your boobs.

Ryan looked confused at this.

Rachael (looking at him): I'll explain later.

He nodded.

Rachael: But... despite all that, I do know that yohmu were corrupted by the Hyraxian Jewel. And as much as I'd love to report you to get payback, I'm just going to let you go.

Amanda: W-What? Y-You're showing m-mercy?

Rachael: ...Yep. But... you better get out of my sight before I change my mind. Now, skidaddle.

Amanda thanked Rachael and notioned for her friends to follow her as she quickly went away from Rachael.

Ryan (adjusting his glasses): Wow. You really... You really let her go. After all that. Why?

Rachael: Well, you know what they say, Ryan, the best way to get revenge is to be kind to the person who wronged you. And you saw what happened there. She didn't know how to take it.

Ryan: Wow. Who knew a kid would teach me a life moral?

Rachael: Eh... Enough of all this mushy stuff. Let's go home. I want to see my parents.

Ryan: Alrighty then. Let's skidaddle.

Rachael gave him a look. Then, they both laughed as they headed back to their apartment building as the camera zolmed out to an overview of New York City.

The End


	3. Chapter 2

Prologue: Professor Hyraxium's Evil Scheme

She had stolen the rare artifact that would change the world forever. The Hyraxian Jewel. Julian Baxter used the magic of the jewel to become a human/hyrax hybrid. She was now Professor Hyraxium, an evil furry scientist.

Professor Hyraxium: Now with this jewel, I will transform everyone else into hyraxes and rule the entire world!

She laughed maniacally as she attached the jewel to a machine capable of releasing the magical energy of the Hyraxian Jewel onto the entire town. ...Well most of it. Really only the people in the buildings closest to the building this took place in were affected.

Professor Hyraxium: Soon, very soon, humanity will be no more...

Chapter 1: Waking Up Into A Nightmarish World

The next morning in an apartment building not too far, a small girl had slowly awoken from her night slumber and yawned. Only, her hands were now smaller, and were white. She looked at them and gasped. She quickly rushed off of her bed, only to fall to the floor. Everything was much bigger than before. In fact, Rachael, who was the small girl who is now the main character of this story, seemed to be the size of a mouse, or any small rodent for that matter. Rachael managed to climb onto her dresser where the mirror was. She shrieked at was she saw. She was now a small, furry creature with puffy lips, and her hair mached her grey fur color. She had a white belly that connected to the white fur around her mouth. And last but not least... she had a tail. Rachael was horrified of her transformation! She was never _that_ good looking befobefore, but now she was sure that nothing would ever be the same. But she had to admit that she was now adorable. But what was she supposed to do now? She surely couldn't sit there looking cute all day long. That wouldn't answer her question as to what the heck was going on. So she decided that if she was going to get answers, she would get them from the source of the problem. But when she went to her door, she realized she couldn't quite reach the knob at her size.

Rachael: Well, I guess I have to do what mice and rats do.

And so she squeezed herself under the door. And sure enough, the little hyrax girl managed to end up on the other side. Luckily her parents weren't there. They wanted a weekend alone, and they figured their neighbor Ryan Anderson across the hall would help Rachael if she needed anything.

Rachael: Ryan! Of course! He'll know what to do!

Ryan Anderson was a nerdy man who was at least 21-years-old. So hebwas in college. Rachael knocked on the door, which she figured Ryan wouldn't hear because she was so small. But to her surprise, Ryan opened the door. Raachael expected him to scream, call up the military, and send her off with some government agents, and she'd spend the rest of her days in Area 51. Luckily though, Ryan seemed to recognize her.

Ryan: R-Rachael?

Rachael: Ryan! Please help me! I just woke up and I was this thing! I need to know who is responsible for this! And if this happened to anyone else!

Ryan: OK, OK! Calm down. I'll help you. But first, come inside. I don't want the neighbors to see you.

Once inside, Ryan explained that on the news they showed that multiple people had been transformed into furry creatures and that some woman was leading them.

Ryan: I think her name was... Professor Hyraxium...? Or something like that. Anyway, she is in New York, so we can just go to her and ask us to change us back.

Rachael: Yeah... because I'm sure this is all some big mistake and that she didn't mean for this to happen...

Ryan: I semse sarcasm in your voice.

Rachael (rolling her eyes): Oh you do?

Ryan: Well, no time to lose. Off we go!

Ryan hid Rachael in his jacket pocket and went out the door. Outside the apartment buildimg, they saw giant furry beasts (overgrown hyraxes that Professor Hyraxium used as henchmen).

Ryan: Please tell me this is a dream. A really weird one that I'll wake up in... hopefully now.

Rachael: I'm with you there, Ryan, but nope, this is reality.

Ryan: Well, at least we get to have an adventure.

Rachael (facepalming): Oi...

Chapter 2: The Talk

It was actually not hard to find Professor Hyraxium's headquaters since her goons were literally coming right out of them.

Rachael: Alright, I'll see you when I get out.

Ryan: No, I'm going with you.

Rachael: You can't! Those beasts will rip you to shreds! At least me being the same species as them gives me some chance of actually convincing her to stop this.

Ryan: Alright then.

And so Rachael headed in past the goons. One of them snickered at her.

Hyraxium noticed her straight away.

Hyraxium: What do want, you little brat? I'm not taking your girl scout cookies. Not even if they will help aupport puppies.

Rachael: I'm not here for that! I'm here to know why you've transformed half the town into these creatures, including myself?

Hyraxium: Because I wanted to. That's why.

Rachael: Yeah? Well, I demand that you change us all back!

Without another word, Hyraxium snapped her long, clawed fingers and one of the goons appeared behind Rachael. He grabbed her.

Rachael: Hey! This is no way to treat a girl!

He threw her outside. She managed to find Ryan.

Rachael (crawling to him, stunnsed): Well, that went well.

Ryan: Really?

Rachael: No. In fact, she seems to be evil. It's like she wanted this to happen. Well, I'm getting to the bottom of this.

She looked at Ryan sideways and grinned.

Rachael: And you're going to help me.

Ryan: Uh oh...

Chapter 3: Operation: Hyrax

That night, Rachael snuck onto the rooftop of Hyraxium's building and activated the headset she was wearing.

Rachael (whispering): OK, Ryan, I'm here.

Ryan (from their secret base, which is his home, with him surveilling her on his computer): Great. But how will you get in.

Rachael: Hmm... Spies usually use lasers to get their way into facilities, so maybe my claws can get me through this window.

She made a circle with her claw and a trace of magic appeared. A portal opened through it, and she jumped in. She was now in the headquaters again.

Rachael: I'm in!

Ryan: I saw! Amazing! That transformation must have given you magical powers or something. But keep it down. You don't want to blow this stealth mission.

Rachael: Right.

She headed on. She eventually found Hyraxium in her lair. She hid behind a container.

Hyraxium (laughing): Like I'd really listen to her "demand" and just give up on my plot. Ha! Yeah, right.

It was obvious she was talking to someone, because no sane person would just have a whole conversation with themselves in one room. But who was she talking to?

?: Yeah, that does sound pretty stupid, Master. Well, anyway, are you still coming?

Hyraxium: Of course! How else will I have enough members for my army?

?: Good point.

That voice sounded so familier... Rachael got a slightly closer look, but not too close to reveal herself... She almost gasped! It was Amanda! One of her middle school's cheerleaders was evil and helping Professor Hyraxium build some sort of freak mutant army of furry people!

Amanda: Now no one will stop us from taking over the world!

Hyraxium: No one at all...

They laughed evilly. Then, something happened that almost made Rachael faint. They... kissed. And not just a quick one either. A long slobbery one with moaning and ASMR. In order to keep from puking, Rachael quickly snuck out of there and back to Ryan. Back at base...

Ryan: So what did you learn?

Rachael: Uh... Um... Well... You see... Um... Professor Hyraxium is taking ovwr the world, and she's using one of my middle school's cheerleaders to do it.

Ryan: So that must mean that their next target is your middle school. We must get down there tomorrow and stop them!

Rachael was baffled. And also, she was trying to forget what she had witnessed.

Rachael: How will we stop them?

Ryan: Give me tonight to think it out.

Rachael: Alrighty then. Good night!

Ryan: Good night!

Chapter 4: Going To School

At schokl the next day, Ryan had managed to disguise himself as one of the teachers there. As for Rachael, she looked for Hyraxium. Unfortunately, sonce she entered the gymnasium, she was instantly surrounded by the hyrax form of Amanda and her gang of other female hyraxes, and a few male goons.

Amanda: I figured you'd come back and try to be the big hero. But see, there will be no hero of this story. Not after I get through with you.

Rachael: What are you gonna do? Taunt me? Oh, my feelings! Weep weep, sob!

She sarcastically made sad expressions.

Amanda: Oh no, Rachael, we're not going to taunt you.

Admittedly, Raxhael was disturbed by the grin that grew on Amanda's face.

Amanda: No, we're going to do something much, _much_ worse.

And with that, she and the rest of her gang got on all fours. Their tails swinging around furiously. One girl panted with her tongue out. Rachael backed up, now afraid. Amanda released her claws, bared her large sharp fangs, and let out a low growl. Then... she pounced. Trabbed underneath Amanda's breasts, Rachael couldn't move.

Rachael (frantic and desperate for air): L-Let me go! Please!

Amanda: Oh, I thought you weren't scared. Weep weep, sob.

The others snickered. Amanda kissed Rachael on the lips. Rachael spat out to the side.

Amanda: Don't act like you didn't like it.

Rachael ouldn't utter a word. Because in a way, she sort of... did. Rachael leaned her head forward and kissed Amanda again. Afterwards Amanda shot her a dirty look. Then, they kissed again. After, Amanda got up, and threw Rachael into the center of the rest of the gang. And then, the gokns and the girls violated and had their way with Rachael. And Amanda stood there watching with her aarms crossed, smiling.

Amanda: Nothing can stop us now...

Chapter 5: Ryan To The Rescue...?

Meanwhile, Ryan was growing impatient. He had cleaned his glasses at leadt fourty times and had hummed al ost all of his favorite songs, including "Go Jimmy Jimmy" by Aaron Carter. But where in the world was Rachael? Did she ever find Professor Hyraxium? D-Did something awful happen to her?

Ryan: I gotta find her!

Ryan ditched his disguise, ran out of the classroom and into the auditorium. Where he found none other than Hyraxium herself.

Hyraxium: Come to watch?

Ryan (nervous): W-Watch what?

Hyraxium snarled.

Hyraxium: This...

She pulled from behind her a cowering little girl. In her hand was the Hyraxian Jewel. She pressed it against the girl and it transformed her.

Hyraxium (snarling and looking dead at Ryan with her black eyes): Your turn!

Ryan bolted right out of there without a second thought.

Hyraxium: Seize him!

Chapter 6: The Confrontation...

The girl, who was named Mary and was in Rachael's class, went after Ryan. She chased him into the cafeteria. Ryan threw a garvage can at her and she fell. Ryan escaped into the hallway. Only in time to see Amanda and her gang exiting the school. With Rachael being draggdragged along by them by her tail. _Unconscious..._

Ryan slowly went after them. He silently followed them through the city and stopped when he saw them release giant bat-like wing from their bodies and fly away with Rachael still in tow. They took her to the tallest building in the city, which was Hyraxium's headquaters.

Ryan: Oh no...

To make matters worse, when he turned around, he was face to face with Hyraxium and Mary. Without warning, Hyraxium used the Hyraxian Jewel on Ryan. He shrunk down to a small little hyrax.

Hyraxium: Aw... how cute! Mary, take him to our base.

Mary: Yes, Master...

Mary bent down and grabbed Ryan in her claws and carried him off to Hyraxium's lair. A few hours later, Hyraxium began interrogating him.

Hyraxium: Tell me all you know about my plan.

Ryan: I'll never tell! Never!

Hyraxium: Oh, really? Well then, I guess you don't truly value the safety of your friend, Rachael.

Ryan (now angry): Leave her alone!

Hyraxium: On the contrary, why don't we just bring her in? Shall we?

Mary pushed in Rachael, who was tied to a chair. She looked miserable, tired and weak.

Ryan: Rachael! W-What did they do to you?!

Rachael: They raped me, Ryan!

She began crying.

Rachael (through tears): H-Help meee...

Ryan shot Amanda (who was now cackling) a furious glare as he began glowing redder and redder and angrier and angrier. And then... _FWOOOOOSH!!! _A huge wave of fire came right out of his mouth and burnt Amanda right to a crisp. Not only that, but she was so burnt that she crumbled to millions of little peices. A puff of smoke that resembled her rose up, which one might think would be her sould rising up and going on to heaven.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Ryan then broke free.

Hyraxium: GUARDS!!!

The goons came hoarding in. But much to even Rachael's surprise, Ryan just released all of his long, razor sharp claws and tore through them like they were nothing. Blood and guts were everywhere.

Hyraxium: Nooo...

Ryan freed Rachael, who had at least some stamina left.

Ryan: Give it up, Hyraxium! You have no more goons along with you. The only thing that's giving you any mor me power is that jewel!

Hyraxium: You fool! Don't you know that I'll just create a new army? And once I wipe you two meaningless little rats off of the face of the Earth, I will make a new army, wipe out any human that refuses to surrender to my powers and conquer the world! Ha ha ha ha!

?: There's only one problem with that, Hyraxium!

Hyraxium: Huh?

Rachael and Ryan: Huh?

It was Mary! She was holding the jewel, standing heroically.

Mary: How can you conquer the world without the power of Hyraxian Jewel? Answer: You can't!

And with that, she smashed the jewel to peices.

Hyraxium: NOOOO!!!

Hyraxium released her claws and was about to lunge at Mary, when all of a sudden she transformed back into a human. And so did Mary. And by some miracle, the smoldering pile of ashes that was once Amanda had been brought back to life by the freed magic from the jewel. Amanda was alive again, and human! All the other goons returned to life as their human selves as well. And finally, Rachael and Ryan were back to their old human selves, too.

Epilogue: Everything Is Back To Normal!

And with that, the day was saved! All of the human/hyrax hybrids were back to normal, and local authorities and a news press came to arrest Julian Baxter (aka Professor Hyraxium).

Julian: Curse you, Rachael! You foiled my plan to take over the world!

Rachael and Ryan stood proudly and highfived each other.

Officer: Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge.

And with that, she was driven away.

The press interviewed Rachael, but Rachael and Ryan both agreed not to give too many details abohtbtheir adventure. After all, it would be hard to explaiin to humans anyway...

Amanda (walking up to Rachael): Oh Rachael, I am sincerely sorry. So sorry! I didn't mean to do all those horrible, icky things to you! But that wasn't truly me! The Heewax stuff made me crazy! I-It corrupted me or something! Please! Please forgive me!

She began crying.

Rachael looked at her with honest disbelief.

Rachael (finally deciding to talk): (Sigh). Amanda, is it? Look, you took my innocence, and that is something that I'll just simply never get back! You even had the audacity to let your friends in on it. Not to mention when I begged you for mercy, all you did was laugh at me and trap me under your boobs.

Ryan looked confused at this.

Rachael (looking at him): I'll explain later.

He nodded.

Rachael: But... despite all that, I do know that yohmu were corrupted by the Hyraxian Jewel. And as much as I'd love to report you to get payback, I'm just going to let you go.

Amanda: W-What? Y-You're showing m-mercy?

Rachael: ...Yep. But... you better get out of my sight before I change my mind. Now, skidaddle.

Amanda thanked Rachael and notioned for her friends to follow her as she quickly went away from Rachael.

Ryan (adjusting his glasses): Wow. You really... You really let her go. After all that. Why?

Rachael: Well, you know what they say, Ryan, the best way to get revenge is to be kind to the person who wronged you. And you saw what happened there. She didn't know how to take it.

Ryan: Wow. Who knew a kid would teach me a life moral?

Rachael: Eh... Enough of all this mushy stuff. Let's go home. I want to see my parents.

Ryan: Alrighty then. Let's skidaddle.

Rachael gave him a look. Then, they both laughed as they headed back to their apartment building as the camera zolmed out to an overview of New York City.

The End


	4. Chapter 3

Prologue: Professor Hyraxium's Evil Scheme

She had stolen the rare artifact that would change the world forever. The Hyraxian Jewel. Julian Baxter used the magic of the jewel to become a human/hyrax hybrid. She was now Professor Hyraxium, an evil furry scientist.

Professor Hyraxium: Now with this jewel, I will transform everyone else into hyraxes and rule the entire world!

She laughed maniacally as she attached the jewel to a machine capable of releasing the magical energy of the Hyraxian Jewel onto the entire town. ...Well most of it. Really only the people in the buildings closest to the building this took place in were affected.

Professor Hyraxium: Soon, very soon, humanity will be no more...

Chapter 1: Waking Up Into A Nightmarish World

The next morning in an apartment building not too far, a small girl had slowly awoken from her night slumber and yawned. Only, her hands were now smaller, and were white. She looked at them and gasped. She quickly rushed off of her bed, only to fall to the floor. Everything was much bigger than before. In fact, Rachael, who was the small girl who is now the main character of this story, seemed to be the size of a mouse, or any small rodent for that matter. Rachael managed to climb onto her dresser where the mirror was. She shrieked at was she saw. She was now a small, furry creature with puffy lips, and her hair mached her grey fur color. She had a white belly that connected to the white fur around her mouth. And last but not least... she had a tail. Rachael was horrified of her transformation! She was never _that_ good looking befobefore, but now she was sure that nothing would ever be the same. But she had to admit that she was now adorable. But what was she supposed to do now? She surely couldn't sit there looking cute all day long. That wouldn't answer her question as to what the heck was going on. So she decided that if she was going to get answers, she would get them from the source of the problem. But when she went to her door, she realized she couldn't quite reach the knob at her size.

Rachael: Well, I guess I have to do what mice and rats do.

And so she squeezed herself under the door. And sure enough, the little hyrax girl managed to end up on the other side. Luckily her parents weren't there. They wanted a weekend alone, and they figured their neighbor Ryan Anderson across the hall would help Rachael if she needed anything.

Rachael: Ryan! Of course! He'll know what to do!

Ryan Anderson was a nerdy man who was at least 21-years-old. So hebwas in college. Rachael knocked on the door, which she figured Ryan wouldn't hear because she was so small. But to her surprise, Ryan opened the door. Raachael expected him to scream, call up the military, and send her off with some government agents, and she'd spend the rest of her days in Area 51. Luckily though, Ryan seemed to recognize her.

Ryan: R-Rachael?

Rachael: Ryan! Please help me! I just woke up and I was this thing! I need to know who is responsible for this! And if this happened to anyone else!

Ryan: OK, OK! Calm down. I'll help you. But first, come inside. I don't want the neighbors to see you.

Once inside, Ryan explained that on the news they showed that multiple people had been transformed into furry creatures and that some woman was leading them.

Ryan: I think her name was... Professor Hyraxium...? Or something like that. Anyway, she is in New York, so we can just go to her and ask us to change us back.

Rachael: Yeah... because I'm sure this is all some big mistake and that she didn't mean for this to happen...

Ryan: I semse sarcasm in your voice.

Rachael (rolling her eyes): Oh you do?

Ryan: Well, no time to lose. Off we go!

Ryan hid Rachael in his jacket pocket and went out the door. Outside the apartment buildimg, they saw giant furry beasts (overgrown hyraxes that Professor Hyraxium used as henchmen).

Ryan: Please tell me this is a dream. A really weird one that I'll wake up in... hopefully now.

Rachael: I'm with you there, Ryan, but nope, this is reality.

Ryan: Well, at least we get to have an adventure.

Rachael (facepalming): Oi...

Chapter 2: The Talk

It was actually not hard to find Professor Hyraxium's headquaters since her goons were literally coming right out of them.

Rachael: Alright, I'll see you when I get out.

Ryan: No, I'm going with you.

Rachael: You can't! Those beasts will rip you to shreds! At least me being the same species as them gives me some chance of actually convincing her to stop this.

Ryan: Alright then.

And so Rachael headed in past the goons. One of them snickered at her.

Hyraxium noticed her straight away.

Hyraxium: What do want, you little brat? I'm not taking your girl scout cookies. Not even if they will help aupport puppies.

Rachael: I'm not here for that! I'm here to know why you've transformed half the town into these creatures, including myself?

Hyraxium: Because I wanted to. That's why.

Rachael: Yeah? Well, I demand that you change us all back!

Without another word, Hyraxium snapped her long, clawed fingers and one of the goons appeared behind Rachael. He grabbed her.

Rachael: Hey! This is no way to treat a girl!

He threw her outside. She managed to find Ryan.

Rachael (crawling to him, stunnsed): Well, that went well.

Ryan: Really?

Rachael: No. In fact, she seems to be evil. It's like she wanted this to happen. Well, I'm getting to the bottom of this.

She looked at Ryan sideways and grinned.

Rachael: And you're going to help me.

Ryan: Uh oh...

Chapter 3: Operation: Hyrax

That night, Rachael snuck onto the rooftop of Hyraxium's building and activated the headset she was wearing.

Rachael (whispering): OK, Ryan, I'm here.

Ryan (from their secret base, which is his home, with him surveilling her on his computer): Great. But how will you get in.

Rachael: Hmm... Spies usually use lasers to get their way into facilities, so maybe my claws can get me through this window.

She made a circle with her claw and a trace of magic appeared. A portal opened through it, and she jumped in. She was now in the headquaters again.

Rachael: I'm in!

Ryan: I saw! Amazing! That transformation must have given you magical powers or something. But keep it down. You don't want to blow this stealth mission.

Rachael: Right.

She headed on. She eventually found Hyraxium in her lair. She hid behind a container.

Hyraxium (laughing): Like I'd really listen to her "demand" and just give up on my plot. Ha! Yeah, right.

It was obvious she was talking to someone, because no sane person would just have a whole conversation with themselves in one room. But who was she talking to?

?: Yeah, that does sound pretty stupid, Master. Well, anyway, are you still coming?

Hyraxium: Of course! How else will I have enough members for my army?

?: Good point.

That voice sounded so familier... Rachael got a slightly closer look, but not too close to reveal herself... She almost gasped! It was Amanda! One of her middle school's cheerleaders was evil and helping Professor Hyraxium build some sort of freak mutant army of furry people!

Amanda: Now no one will stop us from taking over the world!

Hyraxium: No one at all...

They laughed evilly. Then, something happened that almost made Rachael faint. They... kissed. And not just a quick one either. A long slobbery one with moaning and ASMR. In order to keep from puking, Rachael quickly snuck out of there and back to Ryan. Back at base...

Ryan: So what did you learn?

Rachael: Uh... Um... Well... You see... Um... Professor Hyraxium is taking ovwr the world, and she's using one of my middle school's cheerleaders to do it.

Ryan: So that must mean that their next target is your middle school. We must get down there tomorrow and stop them!

Rachael was baffled. And also, she was trying to forget what she had witnessed.

Rachael: How will we stop them?

Ryan: Give me tonight to think it out.

Rachael: Alrighty then. Good night!

Ryan: Good night!

Chapter 4: Going To School

At schokl the next day, Ryan had managed to disguise himself as one of the teachers there. As for Rachael, she looked for Hyraxium. Unfortunately, sonce she entered the gymnasium, she was instantly surrounded by the hyrax form of Amanda and her gang of other female hyraxes, and a few male goons.

Amanda: I figured you'd come back and try to be the big hero. But see, there will be no hero of this story. Not after I get through with you.

Rachael: What are you gonna do? Taunt me? Oh, my feelings! Weep weep, sob!

She sarcastically made sad expressions.

Amanda: Oh no, Rachael, we're not going to taunt you.

Admittedly, Raxhael was disturbed by the grin that grew on Amanda's face.

Amanda: No, we're going to do something much, _much_ worse.

And with that, she and the rest of her gang got on all fours. Their tails swinging around furiously. One girl panted with her tongue out. Rachael backed up, now afraid. Amanda released her claws, bared her large sharp fangs, and let out a low growl. Then... she pounced. Trabbed underneath Amanda's breasts, Rachael couldn't move.

Rachael (frantic and desperate for air): L-Let me go! Please!

Amanda: Oh, I thought you weren't scared. Weep weep, sob.

The others snickered. Amanda kissed Rachael on the lips. Rachael spat out to the side.

Amanda: Don't act like you didn't like it.

Rachael ouldn't utter a word. Because in a way, she sort of... did. Rachael leaned her head forward and kissed Amanda again. Afterwards Amanda shot her a dirty look. Then, they kissed again. After, Amanda got up, and threw Rachael into the center of the rest of the gang. And then, the gokns and the girls violated and had their way with Rachael. And Amanda stood there watching with her aarms crossed, smiling.

Amanda: Nothing can stop us now...

Chapter 5: Ryan To The Rescue...?

Meanwhile, Ryan was growing impatient. He had cleaned his glasses at leadt fourty times and had hummed al ost all of his favorite songs, including "Go Jimmy Jimmy" by Aaron Carter. But where in the world was Rachael? Did she ever find Professor Hyraxium? D-Did something awful happen to her?

Ryan: I gotta find her!

Ryan ditched his disguise, ran out of the classroom and into the auditorium. Where he found none other than Hyraxium herself.

Hyraxium: Come to watch?

Ryan (nervous): W-Watch what?

Hyraxium snarled.

Hyraxium: This...

She pulled from behind her a cowering little girl. In her hand was the Hyraxian Jewel. She pressed it against the girl and it transformed her.

Hyraxium (snarling and looking dead at Ryan with her black eyes): Your turn!

Ryan bolted right out of there without a second thought.

Hyraxium: Seize him!

Chapter 6: The Confrontation...

The girl, who was named Mary and was in Rachael's class, went after Ryan. She chased him into the cafeteria. Ryan threw a garvage can at her and she fell. Ryan escaped into the hallway. Only in time to see Amanda and her gang exiting the school. With Rachael being draggdragged along by them by her tail. _Unconscious..._

Ryan slowly went after them. He silently followed them through the city and stopped when he saw them release giant bat-like wing from their bodies and fly away with Rachael still in tow. They took her to the tallest building in the city, which was Hyraxium's headquaters.

Ryan: Oh no...

To make matters worse, when he turned around, he was face to face with Hyraxium and Mary. Without warning, Hyraxium used the Hyraxian Jewel on Ryan. He shrunk down to a small little hyrax.

Hyraxium: Aw... how cute! Mary, take him to our base.

Mary: Yes, Master...

Mary bent down and grabbed Ryan in her claws and carried him off to Hyraxium's lair. A few hours later, Hyraxium began interrogating him.

Hyraxium: Tell me all you know about my plan.

Ryan: I'll never tell! Never!

Hyraxium: Oh, really? Well then, I guess you don't truly value the safety of your friend, Rachael.

Ryan (now angry): Leave her alone!

Hyraxium: On the contrary, why don't we just bring her in? Shall we?

Mary pushed in Rachael, who was tied to a chair. She looked miserable, tired and weak.

Ryan: Rachael! W-What did they do to you?!

Rachael: They raped me, Ryan!

She began crying.

Rachael (through tears): H-Help meee...

Ryan shot Amanda (who was now cackling) a furious glare as he began glowing redder and redder and angrier and angrier. And then... _FWOOOOOSH!!! _A huge wave of fire came right out of his mouth and burnt Amanda right to a crisp. Not only that, but she was so burnt that she crumbled to millions of little peices. A puff of smoke that resembled her rose up, which one might think would be her sould rising up and going on to heaven.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Ryan then broke free.

Hyraxium: GUARDS!!!

The goons came hoarding in. But much to even Rachael's surprise, Ryan just released all of his long, razor sharp claws and tore through them like they were nothing. Blood and guts were everywhere.

Hyraxium: Nooo...

Ryan freed Rachael, who had at least some stamina left.

Ryan: Give it up, Hyraxium! You have no more goons along with you. The only thing that's giving you any mor me power is that jewel!

Hyraxium: You fool! Don't you know that I'll just create a new army? And once I wipe you two meaningless little rats off of the face of the Earth, I will make a new army, wipe out any human that refuses to surrender to my powers and conquer the world! Ha ha ha ha!

?: There's only one problem with that, Hyraxium!

Hyraxium: Huh?

Rachael and Ryan: Huh?

It was Mary! She was holding the jewel, standing heroically.

Mary: How can you conquer the world without the power of Hyraxian Jewel? Answer: You can't!

And with that, she smashed the jewel to peices.

Hyraxium: NOOOO!!!

Hyraxium released her claws and was about to lunge at Mary, when all of a sudden she transformed back into a human. And so did Mary. And by some miracle, the smoldering pile of ashes that was once Amanda had been brought back to life by the freed magic from the jewel. Amanda was alive again, and human! All the other goons returned to life as their human selves as well. And finally, Rachael and Ryan were back to their old human selves, too.

Epilogue: Everything Is Back To Normal!

And with that, the day was saved! All of the human/hyrax hybrids were back to normal, and local authorities and a news press came to arrest Julian Baxter (aka Professor Hyraxium).

Julian: Curse you, Rachael! You foiled my plan to take over the world!

Rachael and Ryan stood proudly and highfived each other.

Officer: Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge.

And with that, she was driven away.

The press interviewed Rachael, but Rachael and Ryan both agreed not to give too many details abohtbtheir adventure. After all, it would be hard to explaiin to humans anyway...

Amanda (walking up to Rachael): Oh Rachael, I am sincerely sorry. So sorry! I didn't mean to do all those horrible, icky things to you! But that wasn't truly me! The Heewax stuff made me crazy! I-It corrupted me or something! Please! Please forgive me!

She began crying.

Rachael looked at her with honest disbelief.

Rachael (finally deciding to talk): (Sigh). Amanda, is it? Look, you took my innocence, and that is something that I'll just simply never get back! You even had the audacity to let your friends in on it. Not to mention when I begged you for mercy, all you did was laugh at me and trap me under your boobs.

Ryan looked confused at this.

Rachael (looking at him): I'll explain later.

He nodded.

Rachael: But... despite all that, I do know that yohmu were corrupted by the Hyraxian Jewel. And as much as I'd love to report you to get payback, I'm just going to let you go.

Amanda: W-What? Y-You're showing m-mercy?

Rachael: ...Yep. But... you better get out of my sight before I change my mind. Now, skidaddle.

Amanda thanked Rachael and notioned for her friends to follow her as she quickly went away from Rachael.

Ryan (adjusting his glasses): Wow. You really... You really let her go. After all that. Why?

Rachael: Well, you know what they say, Ryan, the best way to get revenge is to be kind to the person who wronged you. And you saw what happened there. She didn't know how to take it.

Ryan: Wow. Who knew a kid would teach me a life moral?

Rachael: Eh... Enough of all this mushy stuff. Let's go home. I want to see my parents.

Ryan: Alrighty then. Let's skidaddle.

Rachael gave him a look. Then, they both laughed as they headed back to their apartment building as the camera zolmed out to an overview of New York City.

The End


	5. Chapter 4

Prologue: Professor Hyraxium's Evil Scheme

She had stolen the rare artifact that would change the world forever. The Hyraxian Jewel. Julian Baxter used the magic of the jewel to become a human/hyrax hybrid. She was now Professor Hyraxium, an evil furry scientist.

Professor Hyraxium: Now with this jewel, I will transform everyone else into hyraxes and rule the entire world!

She laughed maniacally as she attached the jewel to a machine capable of releasing the magical energy of the Hyraxian Jewel onto the entire town. ...Well most of it. Really only the people in the buildings closest to the building this took place in were affected.

Professor Hyraxium: Soon, very soon, humanity will be no more...

Chapter 1: Waking Up Into A Nightmarish World

The next morning in an apartment building not too far, a small girl had slowly awoken from her night slumber and yawned. Only, her hands were now smaller, and were white. She looked at them and gasped. She quickly rushed off of her bed, only to fall to the floor. Everything was much bigger than before. In fact, Rachael, who was the small girl who is now the main character of this story, seemed to be the size of a mouse, or any small rodent for that matter. Rachael managed to climb onto her dresser where the mirror was. She shrieked at was she saw. She was now a small, furry creature with puffy lips, and her hair mached her grey fur color. She had a white belly that connected to the white fur around her mouth. And last but not least... she had a tail. Rachael was horrified of her transformation! She was never _that_ good looking befobefore, but now she was sure that nothing would ever be the same. But she had to admit that she was now adorable. But what was she supposed to do now? She surely couldn't sit there looking cute all day long. That wouldn't answer her question as to what the heck was going on. So she decided that if she was going to get answers, she would get them from the source of the problem. But when she went to her door, she realized she couldn't quite reach the knob at her size.

Rachael: Well, I guess I have to do what mice and rats do.

And so she squeezed herself under the door. And sure enough, the little hyrax girl managed to end up on the other side. Luckily her parents weren't there. They wanted a weekend alone, and they figured their neighbor Ryan Anderson across the hall would help Rachael if she needed anything.

Rachael: Ryan! Of course! He'll know what to do!

Ryan Anderson was a nerdy man who was at least 21-years-old. So hebwas in college. Rachael knocked on the door, which she figured Ryan wouldn't hear because she was so small. But to her surprise, Ryan opened the door. Raachael expected him to scream, call up the military, and send her off with some government agents, and she'd spend the rest of her days in Area 51. Luckily though, Ryan seemed to recognize her.

Ryan: R-Rachael?

Rachael: Ryan! Please help me! I just woke up and I was this thing! I need to know who is responsible for this! And if this happened to anyone else!

Ryan: OK, OK! Calm down. I'll help you. But first, come inside. I don't want the neighbors to see you.

Once inside, Ryan explained that on the news they showed that multiple people had been transformed into furry creatures and that some woman was leading them.

Ryan: I think her name was... Professor Hyraxium...? Or something like that. Anyway, she is in New York, so we can just go to her and ask us to change us back.

Rachael: Yeah... because I'm sure this is all some big mistake and that she didn't mean for this to happen...

Ryan: I semse sarcasm in your voice.

Rachael (rolling her eyes): Oh you do?

Ryan: Well, no time to lose. Off we go!

Ryan hid Rachael in his jacket pocket and went out the door. Outside the apartment buildimg, they saw giant furry beasts (overgrown hyraxes that Professor Hyraxium used as henchmen).

Ryan: Please tell me this is a dream. A really weird one that I'll wake up in... hopefully now.

Rachael: I'm with you there, Ryan, but nope, this is reality.

Ryan: Well, at least we get to have an adventure.

Rachael (facepalming): Oi...

Chapter 2: The Talk

It was actually not hard to find Professor Hyraxium's headquaters since her goons were literally coming right out of them.

Rachael: Alright, I'll see you when I get out.

Ryan: No, I'm going with you.

Rachael: You can't! Those beasts will rip you to shreds! At least me being the same species as them gives me some chance of actually convincing her to stop this.

Ryan: Alright then.

And so Rachael headed in past the goons. One of them snickered at her.

Hyraxium noticed her straight away.

Hyraxium: What do want, you little brat? I'm not taking your girl scout cookies. Not even if they will help aupport puppies.

Rachael: I'm not here for that! I'm here to know why you've transformed half the town into these creatures, including myself?

Hyraxium: Because I wanted to. That's why.

Rachael: Yeah? Well, I demand that you change us all back!

Without another word, Hyraxium snapped her long, clawed fingers and one of the goons appeared behind Rachael. He grabbed her.

Rachael: Hey! This is no way to treat a girl!

He threw her outside. She managed to find Ryan.

Rachael (crawling to him, stunnsed): Well, that went well.

Ryan: Really?

Rachael: No. In fact, she seems to be evil. It's like she wanted this to happen. Well, I'm getting to the bottom of this.

She looked at Ryan sideways and grinned.

Rachael: And you're going to help me.

Ryan: Uh oh...

Chapter 3: Operation: Hyrax

That night, Rachael snuck onto the rooftop of Hyraxium's building and activated the headset she was wearing.

Rachael (whispering): OK, Ryan, I'm here.

Ryan (from their secret base, which is his home, with him surveilling her on his computer): Great. But how will you get in.

Rachael: Hmm... Spies usually use lasers to get their way into facilities, so maybe my claws can get me through this window.

She made a circle with her claw and a trace of magic appeared. A portal opened through it, and she jumped in. She was now in the headquaters again.

Rachael: I'm in!

Ryan: I saw! Amazing! That transformation must have given you magical powers or something. But keep it down. You don't want to blow this stealth mission.

Rachael: Right.

She headed on. She eventually found Hyraxium in her lair. She hid behind a container.

Hyraxium (laughing): Like I'd really listen to her "demand" and just give up on my plot. Ha! Yeah, right.

It was obvious she was talking to someone, because no sane person would just have a whole conversation with themselves in one room. But who was she talking to?

?: Yeah, that does sound pretty stupid, Master. Well, anyway, are you still coming?

Hyraxium: Of course! How else will I have enough members for my army?

?: Good point.

That voice sounded so familier... Rachael got a slightly closer look, but not too close to reveal herself... She almost gasped! It was Amanda! One of her middle school's cheerleaders was evil and helping Professor Hyraxium build some sort of freak mutant army of furry people!

Amanda: Now no one will stop us from taking over the world!

Hyraxium: No one at all...

They laughed evilly. Then, something happened that almost made Rachael faint. They... kissed. And not just a quick one either. A long slobbery one with moaning and ASMR. In order to keep from puking, Rachael quickly snuck out of there and back to Ryan. Back at base...

Ryan: So what did you learn?

Rachael: Uh... Um... Well... You see... Um... Professor Hyraxium is taking ovwr the world, and she's using one of my middle school's cheerleaders to do it.

Ryan: So that must mean that their next target is your middle school. We must get down there tomorrow and stop them!

Rachael was baffled. And also, she was trying to forget what she had witnessed.

Rachael: How will we stop them?

Ryan: Give me tonight to think it out.

Rachael: Alrighty then. Good night!

Ryan: Good night!

Chapter 4: Going To School

At schokl the next day, Ryan had managed to disguise himself as one of the teachers there. As for Rachael, she looked for Hyraxium. Unfortunately, sonce she entered the gymnasium, she was instantly surrounded by the hyrax form of Amanda and her gang of other female hyraxes, and a few male goons.

Amanda: I figured you'd come back and try to be the big hero. But see, there will be no hero of this story. Not after I get through with you.

Rachael: What are you gonna do? Taunt me? Oh, my feelings! Weep weep, sob!

She sarcastically made sad expressions.

Amanda: Oh no, Rachael, we're not going to taunt you.

Admittedly, Raxhael was disturbed by the grin that grew on Amanda's face.

Amanda: No, we're going to do something much, _much_ worse.

And with that, she and the rest of her gang got on all fours. Their tails swinging around furiously. One girl panted with her tongue out. Rachael backed up, now afraid. Amanda released her claws, bared her large sharp fangs, and let out a low growl. Then... she pounced. Trabbed underneath Amanda's breasts, Rachael couldn't move.

Rachael (frantic and desperate for air): L-Let me go! Please!

Amanda: Oh, I thought you weren't scared. Weep weep, sob.

The others snickered. Amanda kissed Rachael on the lips. Rachael spat out to the side.

Amanda: Don't act like you didn't like it.

Rachael ouldn't utter a word. Because in a way, she sort of... did. Rachael leaned her head forward and kissed Amanda again. Afterwards Amanda shot her a dirty look. Then, they kissed again. After, Amanda got up, and threw Rachael into the center of the rest of the gang. And then, the gokns and the girls violated and had their way with Rachael. And Amanda stood there watching with her aarms crossed, smiling.

Amanda: Nothing can stop us now...

Chapter 5: Ryan To The Rescue...?

Meanwhile, Ryan was growing impatient. He had cleaned his glasses at leadt fourty times and had hummed al ost all of his favorite songs, including "Go Jimmy Jimmy" by Aaron Carter. But where in the world was Rachael? Did she ever find Professor Hyraxium? D-Did something awful happen to her?

Ryan: I gotta find her!

Ryan ditched his disguise, ran out of the classroom and into the auditorium. Where he found none other than Hyraxium herself.

Hyraxium: Come to watch?

Ryan (nervous): W-Watch what?

Hyraxium snarled.

Hyraxium: This...

She pulled from behind her a cowering little girl. In her hand was the Hyraxian Jewel. She pressed it against the girl and it transformed her.

Hyraxium (snarling and looking dead at Ryan with her black eyes): Your turn!

Ryan bolted right out of there without a second thought.

Hyraxium: Seize him!

Chapter 6: The Confrontation...

The girl, who was named Mary and was in Rachael's class, went after Ryan. She chased him into the cafeteria. Ryan threw a garvage can at her and she fell. Ryan escaped into the hallway. Only in time to see Amanda and her gang exiting the school. With Rachael being draggdragged along by them by her tail. _Unconscious..._

Ryan slowly went after them. He silently followed them through the city and stopped when he saw them release giant bat-like wing from their bodies and fly away with Rachael still in tow. They took her to the tallest building in the city, which was Hyraxium's headquaters.

Ryan: Oh no...

To make matters worse, when he turned around, he was face to face with Hyraxium and Mary. Without warning, Hyraxium used the Hyraxian Jewel on Ryan. He shrunk down to a small little hyrax.

Hyraxium: Aw... how cute! Mary, take him to our base.

Mary: Yes, Master...

Mary bent down and grabbed Ryan in her claws and carried him off to Hyraxium's lair. A few hours later, Hyraxium began interrogating him.

Hyraxium: Tell me all you know about my plan.

Ryan: I'll never tell! Never!

Hyraxium: Oh, really? Well then, I guess you don't truly value the safety of your friend, Rachael.

Ryan (now angry): Leave her alone!

Hyraxium: On the contrary, why don't we just bring her in? Shall we?

Mary pushed in Rachael, who was tied to a chair. She looked miserable, tired and weak.

Ryan: Rachael! W-What did they do to you?!

Rachael: They raped me, Ryan!

She began crying.

Rachael (through tears): H-Help meee...

Ryan shot Amanda (who was now cackling) a furious glare as he began glowing redder and redder and angrier and angrier. And then... _FWOOOOOSH!!! _A huge wave of fire came right out of his mouth and burnt Amanda right to a crisp. Not only that, but she was so burnt that she crumbled to millions of little peices. A puff of smoke that resembled her rose up, which one might think would be her sould rising up and going on to heaven.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Ryan then broke free.

Hyraxium: GUARDS!!!

The goons came hoarding in. But much to even Rachael's surprise, Ryan just released all of his long, razor sharp claws and tore through them like they were nothing. Blood and guts were everywhere.

Hyraxium: Nooo...

Ryan freed Rachael, who had at least some stamina left.

Ryan: Give it up, Hyraxium! You have no more goons along with you. The only thing that's giving you any mor me power is that jewel!

Hyraxium: You fool! Don't you know that I'll just create a new army? And once I wipe you two meaningless little rats off of the face of the Earth, I will make a new army, wipe out any human that refuses to surrender to my powers and conquer the world! Ha ha ha ha!

?: There's only one problem with that, Hyraxium!

Hyraxium: Huh?

Rachael and Ryan: Huh?

It was Mary! She was holding the jewel, standing heroically.

Mary: How can you conquer the world without the power of Hyraxian Jewel? Answer: You can't!

And with that, she smashed the jewel to peices.

Hyraxium: NOOOO!!!

Hyraxium released her claws and was about to lunge at Mary, when all of a sudden she transformed back into a human. And so did Mary. And by some miracle, the smoldering pile of ashes that was once Amanda had been brought back to life by the freed magic from the jewel. Amanda was alive again, and human! All the other goons returned to life as their human selves as well. And finally, Rachael and Ryan were back to their old human selves, too.

Epilogue: Everything Is Back To Normal!

And with that, the day was saved! All of the human/hyrax hybrids were back to normal, and local authorities and a news press came to arrest Julian Baxter (aka Professor Hyraxium).

Julian: Curse you, Rachael! You foiled my plan to take over the world!

Rachael and Ryan stood proudly and highfived each other.

Officer: Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge.

And with that, she was driven away.

The press interviewed Rachael, but Rachael and Ryan both agreed not to give too many details abohtbtheir adventure. After all, it would be hard to explaiin to humans anyway...

Amanda (walking up to Rachael): Oh Rachael, I am sincerely sorry. So sorry! I didn't mean to do all those horrible, icky things to you! But that wasn't truly me! The Heewax stuff made me crazy! I-It corrupted me or something! Please! Please forgive me!

She began crying.

Rachael looked at her with honest disbelief.

Rachael (finally deciding to talk): (Sigh). Amanda, is it? Look, you took my innocence, and that is something that I'll just simply never get back! You even had the audacity to let your friends in on it. Not to mention when I begged you for mercy, all you did was laugh at me and trap me under your boobs.

Ryan looked confused at this.

Rachael (looking at him): I'll explain later.

He nodded.

Rachael: But... despite all that, I do know that yohmu were corrupted by the Hyraxian Jewel. And as much as I'd love to report you to get payback, I'm just going to let you go.

Amanda: W-What? Y-You're showing m-mercy?

Rachael: ...Yep. But... you better get out of my sight before I change my mind. Now, skidaddle.

Amanda thanked Rachael and notioned for her friends to follow her as she quickly went away from Rachael.

Ryan (adjusting his glasses): Wow. You really... You really let her go. After all that. Why?

Rachael: Well, you know what they say, Ryan, the best way to get revenge is to be kind to the person who wronged you. And you saw what happened there. She didn't know how to take it.

Ryan: Wow. Who knew a kid would teach me a life moral?

Rachael: Eh... Enough of all this mushy stuff. Let's go home. I want to see my parents.

Ryan: Alrighty then. Let's skidaddle.

Rachael gave him a look. Then, they both laughed as they headed back to their apartment building as the camera zolmed out to an overview of New York City.

The End


	6. Chapter 5

Prologue: Professor Hyraxium's Evil Scheme

She had stolen the rare artifact that would change the world forever. The Hyraxian Jewel. Julian Baxter used the magic of the jewel to become a human/hyrax hybrid. She was now Professor Hyraxium, an evil furry scientist.

Professor Hyraxium: Now with this jewel, I will transform everyone else into hyraxes and rule the entire world!

She laughed maniacally as she attached the jewel to a machine capable of releasing the magical energy of the Hyraxian Jewel onto the entire town. ...Well most of it. Really only the people in the buildings closest to the building this took place in were affected.

Professor Hyraxium: Soon, very soon, humanity will be no more...

Chapter 1: Waking Up Into A Nightmarish World

The next morning in an apartment building not too far, a small girl had slowly awoken from her night slumber and yawned. Only, her hands were now smaller, and were white. She looked at them and gasped. She quickly rushed off of her bed, only to fall to the floor. Everything was much bigger than before. In fact, Rachael, who was the small girl who is now the main character of this story, seemed to be the size of a mouse, or any small rodent for that matter. Rachael managed to climb onto her dresser where the mirror was. She shrieked at was she saw. She was now a small, furry creature with puffy lips, and her hair mached her grey fur color. She had a white belly that connected to the white fur around her mouth. And last but not least... she had a tail. Rachael was horrified of her transformation! She was never _that_ good looking befobefore, but now she was sure that nothing would ever be the same. But she had to admit that she was now adorable. But what was she supposed to do now? She surely couldn't sit there looking cute all day long. That wouldn't answer her question as to what the heck was going on. So she decided that if she was going to get answers, she would get them from the source of the problem. But when she went to her door, she realized she couldn't quite reach the knob at her size.

Rachael: Well, I guess I have to do what mice and rats do.

And so she squeezed herself under the door. And sure enough, the little hyrax girl managed to end up on the other side. Luckily her parents weren't there. They wanted a weekend alone, and they figured their neighbor Ryan Anderson across the hall would help Rachael if she needed anything.

Rachael: Ryan! Of course! He'll know what to do!

Ryan Anderson was a nerdy man who was at least 21-years-old. So hebwas in college. Rachael knocked on the door, which she figured Ryan wouldn't hear because she was so small. But to her surprise, Ryan opened the door. Raachael expected him to scream, call up the military, and send her off with some government agents, and she'd spend the rest of her days in Area 51. Luckily though, Ryan seemed to recognize her.

Ryan: R-Rachael?

Rachael: Ryan! Please help me! I just woke up and I was this thing! I need to know who is responsible for this! And if this happened to anyone else!

Ryan: OK, OK! Calm down. I'll help you. But first, come inside. I don't want the neighbors to see you.

Once inside, Ryan explained that on the news they showed that multiple people had been transformed into furry creatures and that some woman was leading them.

Ryan: I think her name was... Professor Hyraxium...? Or something like that. Anyway, she is in New York, so we can just go to her and ask us to change us back.

Rachael: Yeah... because I'm sure this is all some big mistake and that she didn't mean for this to happen...

Ryan: I semse sarcasm in your voice.

Rachael (rolling her eyes): Oh you do?

Ryan: Well, no time to lose. Off we go!

Ryan hid Rachael in his jacket pocket and went out the door. Outside the apartment buildimg, they saw giant furry beasts (overgrown hyraxes that Professor Hyraxium used as henchmen).

Ryan: Please tell me this is a dream. A really weird one that I'll wake up in... hopefully now.

Rachael: I'm with you there, Ryan, but nope, this is reality.

Ryan: Well, at least we get to have an adventure.

Rachael (facepalming): Oi...

Chapter 2: The Talk

It was actually not hard to find Professor Hyraxium's headquaters since her goons were literally coming right out of them.

Rachael: Alright, I'll see you when I get out.

Ryan: No, I'm going with you.

Rachael: You can't! Those beasts will rip you to shreds! At least me being the same species as them gives me some chance of actually convincing her to stop this.

Ryan: Alright then.

And so Rachael headed in past the goons. One of them snickered at her.

Hyraxium noticed her straight away.

Hyraxium: What do want, you little brat? I'm not taking your girl scout cookies. Not even if they will help aupport puppies.

Rachael: I'm not here for that! I'm here to know why you've transformed half the town into these creatures, including myself?

Hyraxium: Because I wanted to. That's why.

Rachael: Yeah? Well, I demand that you change us all back!

Without another word, Hyraxium snapped her long, clawed fingers and one of the goons appeared behind Rachael. He grabbed her.

Rachael: Hey! This is no way to treat a girl!

He threw her outside. She managed to find Ryan.

Rachael (crawling to him, stunnsed): Well, that went well.

Ryan: Really?

Rachael: No. In fact, she seems to be evil. It's like she wanted this to happen. Well, I'm getting to the bottom of this.

She looked at Ryan sideways and grinned.

Rachael: And you're going to help me.

Ryan: Uh oh...

Chapter 3: Operation: Hyrax

That night, Rachael snuck onto the rooftop of Hyraxium's building and activated the headset she was wearing.

Rachael (whispering): OK, Ryan, I'm here.

Ryan (from their secret base, which is his home, with him surveilling her on his computer): Great. But how will you get in.

Rachael: Hmm... Spies usually use lasers to get their way into facilities, so maybe my claws can get me through this window.

She made a circle with her claw and a trace of magic appeared. A portal opened through it, and she jumped in. She was now in the headquaters again.

Rachael: I'm in!

Ryan: I saw! Amazing! That transformation must have given you magical powers or something. But keep it down. You don't want to blow this stealth mission.

Rachael: Right.

She headed on. She eventually found Hyraxium in her lair. She hid behind a container.

Hyraxium (laughing): Like I'd really listen to her "demand" and just give up on my plot. Ha! Yeah, right.

It was obvious she was talking to someone, because no sane person would just have a whole conversation with themselves in one room. But who was she talking to?

?: Yeah, that does sound pretty stupid, Master. Well, anyway, are you still coming?

Hyraxium: Of course! How else will I have enough members for my army?

?: Good point.

That voice sounded so familier... Rachael got a slightly closer look, but not too close to reveal herself... She almost gasped! It was Amanda! One of her middle school's cheerleaders was evil and helping Professor Hyraxium build some sort of freak mutant army of furry people!

Amanda: Now no one will stop us from taking over the world!

Hyraxium: No one at all...

They laughed evilly. Then, something happened that almost made Rachael faint. They... kissed. And not just a quick one either. A long slobbery one with moaning and ASMR. In order to keep from puking, Rachael quickly snuck out of there and back to Ryan. Back at base...

Ryan: So what did you learn?

Rachael: Uh... Um... Well... You see... Um... Professor Hyraxium is taking ovwr the world, and she's using one of my middle school's cheerleaders to do it.

Ryan: So that must mean that their next target is your middle school. We must get down there tomorrow and stop them!

Rachael was baffled. And also, she was trying to forget what she had witnessed.

Rachael: How will we stop them?

Ryan: Give me tonight to think it out.

Rachael: Alrighty then. Good night!

Ryan: Good night!

Chapter 4: Going To School

At schokl the next day, Ryan had managed to disguise himself as one of the teachers there. As for Rachael, she looked for Hyraxium. Unfortunately, sonce she entered the gymnasium, she was instantly surrounded by the hyrax form of Amanda and her gang of other female hyraxes, and a few male goons.

Amanda: I figured you'd come back and try to be the big hero. But see, there will be no hero of this story. Not after I get through with you.

Rachael: What are you gonna do? Taunt me? Oh, my feelings! Weep weep, sob!

She sarcastically made sad expressions.

Amanda: Oh no, Rachael, we're not going to taunt you.

Admittedly, Raxhael was disturbed by the grin that grew on Amanda's face.

Amanda: No, we're going to do something much, _much_ worse.

And with that, she and the rest of her gang got on all fours. Their tails swinging around furiously. One girl panted with her tongue out. Rachael backed up, now afraid. Amanda released her claws, bared her large sharp fangs, and let out a low growl. Then... she pounced. Trabbed underneath Amanda's breasts, Rachael couldn't move.

Rachael (frantic and desperate for air): L-Let me go! Please!

Amanda: Oh, I thought you weren't scared. Weep weep, sob.

The others snickered. Amanda kissed Rachael on the lips. Rachael spat out to the side.

Amanda: Don't act like you didn't like it.

Rachael ouldn't utter a word. Because in a way, she sort of... did. Rachael leaned her head forward and kissed Amanda again. Afterwards Amanda shot her a dirty look. Then, they kissed again. After, Amanda got up, and threw Rachael into the center of the rest of the gang. And then, the gokns and the girls violated and had their way with Rachael. And Amanda stood there watching with her aarms crossed, smiling.

Amanda: Nothing can stop us now...

Chapter 5: Ryan To The Rescue...?

Meanwhile, Ryan was growing impatient. He had cleaned his glasses at leadt fourty times and had hummed al ost all of his favorite songs, including "Go Jimmy Jimmy" by Aaron Carter. But where in the world was Rachael? Did she ever find Professor Hyraxium? D-Did something awful happen to her?

Ryan: I gotta find her!

Ryan ditched his disguise, ran out of the classroom and into the auditorium. Where he found none other than Hyraxium herself.

Hyraxium: Come to watch?

Ryan (nervous): W-Watch what?

Hyraxium snarled.

Hyraxium: This...

She pulled from behind her a cowering little girl. In her hand was the Hyraxian Jewel. She pressed it against the girl and it transformed her.

Hyraxium (snarling and looking dead at Ryan with her black eyes): Your turn!

Ryan bolted right out of there without a second thought.

Hyraxium: Seize him!

Chapter 6: The Confrontation...

The girl, who was named Mary and was in Rachael's class, went after Ryan. She chased him into the cafeteria. Ryan threw a garvage can at her and she fell. Ryan escaped into the hallway. Only in time to see Amanda and her gang exiting the school. With Rachael being draggdragged along by them by her tail. _Unconscious..._

Ryan slowly went after them. He silently followed them through the city and stopped when he saw them release giant bat-like wing from their bodies and fly away with Rachael still in tow. They took her to the tallest building in the city, which was Hyraxium's headquaters.

Ryan: Oh no...

To make matters worse, when he turned around, he was face to face with Hyraxium and Mary. Without warning, Hyraxium used the Hyraxian Jewel on Ryan. He shrunk down to a small little hyrax.

Hyraxium: Aw... how cute! Mary, take him to our base.

Mary: Yes, Master...

Mary bent down and grabbed Ryan in her claws and carried him off to Hyraxium's lair. A few hours later, Hyraxium began interrogating him.

Hyraxium: Tell me all you know about my plan.

Ryan: I'll never tell! Never!

Hyraxium: Oh, really? Well then, I guess you don't truly value the safety of your friend, Rachael.

Ryan (now angry): Leave her alone!

Hyraxium: On the contrary, why don't we just bring her in? Shall we?

Mary pushed in Rachael, who was tied to a chair. She looked miserable, tired and weak.

Ryan: Rachael! W-What did they do to you?!

Rachael: They raped me, Ryan!

She began crying.

Rachael (through tears): H-Help meee...

Ryan shot Amanda (who was now cackling) a furious glare as he began glowing redder and redder and angrier and angrier. And then... _FWOOOOOSH!!! _A huge wave of fire came right out of his mouth and burnt Amanda right to a crisp. Not only that, but she was so burnt that she crumbled to millions of little peices. A puff of smoke that resembled her rose up, which one might think would be her sould rising up and going on to heaven.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Ryan then broke free.

Hyraxium: GUARDS!!!

The goons came hoarding in. But much to even Rachael's surprise, Ryan just released all of his long, razor sharp claws and tore through them like they were nothing. Blood and guts were everywhere.

Hyraxium: Nooo...

Ryan freed Rachael, who had at least some stamina left.

Ryan: Give it up, Hyraxium! You have no more goons along with you. The only thing that's giving you any mor me power is that jewel!

Hyraxium: You fool! Don't you know that I'll just create a new army? And once I wipe you two meaningless little rats off of the face of the Earth, I will make a new army, wipe out any human that refuses to surrender to my powers and conquer the world! Ha ha ha ha!

?: There's only one problem with that, Hyraxium!

Hyraxium: Huh?

Rachael and Ryan: Huh?

It was Mary! She was holding the jewel, standing heroically.

Mary: How can you conquer the world without the power of Hyraxian Jewel? Answer: You can't!

And with that, she smashed the jewel to peices.

Hyraxium: NOOOO!!!

Hyraxium released her claws and was about to lunge at Mary, when all of a sudden she transformed back into a human. And so did Mary. And by some miracle, the smoldering pile of ashes that was once Amanda had been brought back to life by the freed magic from the jewel. Amanda was alive again, and human! All the other goons returned to life as their human selves as well. And finally, Rachael and Ryan were back to their old human selves, too.

Epilogue: Everything Is Back To Normal!

And with that, the day was saved! All of the human/hyrax hybrids were back to normal, and local authorities and a news press came to arrest Julian Baxter (aka Professor Hyraxium).

Julian: Curse you, Rachael! You foiled my plan to take over the world!

Rachael and Ryan stood proudly and highfived each other.

Officer: Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge.

And with that, she was driven away.

The press interviewed Rachael, but Rachael and Ryan both agreed not to give too many details abohtbtheir adventure. After all, it would be hard to explaiin to humans anyway...

Amanda (walking up to Rachael): Oh Rachael, I am sincerely sorry. So sorry! I didn't mean to do all those horrible, icky things to you! But that wasn't truly me! The Heewax stuff made me crazy! I-It corrupted me or something! Please! Please forgive me!

She began crying.

Rachael looked at her with honest disbelief.

Rachael (finally deciding to talk): (Sigh). Amanda, is it? Look, you took my innocence, and that is something that I'll just simply never get back! You even had the audacity to let your friends in on it. Not to mention when I begged you for mercy, all you did was laugh at me and trap me under your boobs.

Ryan looked confused at this.

Rachael (looking at him): I'll explain later.

He nodded.

Rachael: But... despite all that, I do know that yohmu were corrupted by the Hyraxian Jewel. And as much as I'd love to report you to get payback, I'm just going to let you go.

Amanda: W-What? Y-You're showing m-mercy?

Rachael: ...Yep. But... you better get out of my sight before I change my mind. Now, skidaddle.

Amanda thanked Rachael and notioned for her friends to follow her as she quickly went away from Rachael.

Ryan (adjusting his glasses): Wow. You really... You really let her go. After all that. Why?

Rachael: Well, you know what they say, Ryan, the best way to get revenge is to be kind to the person who wronged you. And you saw what happened there. She didn't know how to take it.

Ryan: Wow. Who knew a kid would teach me a life moral?

Rachael: Eh... Enough of all this mushy stuff. Let's go home. I want to see my parents.

Ryan: Alrighty then. Let's skidaddle.

Rachael gave him a look. Then, they both laughed as they headed back to their apartment building as the camera zolmed out to an overview of New York City.

The End


	7. Chapter 6

Prologue: Professor Hyraxium's Evil Scheme

She had stolen the rare artifact that would change the world forever. The Hyraxian Jewel. Julian Baxter used the magic of the jewel to become a human/hyrax hybrid. She was now Professor Hyraxium, an evil furry scientist.

Professor Hyraxium: Now with this jewel, I will transform everyone else into hyraxes and rule the entire world!

She laughed maniacally as she attached the jewel to a machine capable of releasing the magical energy of the Hyraxian Jewel onto the entire town. ...Well most of it. Really only the people in the buildings closest to the building this took place in were affected.

Professor Hyraxium: Soon, very soon, humanity will be no more...

Chapter 1: Waking Up Into A Nightmarish World

The next morning in an apartment building not too far, a small girl had slowly awoken from her night slumber and yawned. Only, her hands were now smaller, and were white. She looked at them and gasped. She quickly rushed off of her bed, only to fall to the floor. Everything was much bigger than before. In fact, Rachael, who was the small girl who is now the main character of this story, seemed to be the size of a mouse, or any small rodent for that matter. Rachael managed to climb onto her dresser where the mirror was. She shrieked at was she saw. She was now a small, furry creature with puffy lips, and her hair mached her grey fur color. She had a white belly that connected to the white fur around her mouth. And last but not least... she had a tail. Rachael was horrified of her transformation! She was never _that_ good looking befobefore, but now she was sure that nothing would ever be the same. But she had to admit that she was now adorable. But what was she supposed to do now? She surely couldn't sit there looking cute all day long. That wouldn't answer her question as to what the heck was going on. So she decided that if she was going to get answers, she would get them from the source of the problem. But when she went to her door, she realized she couldn't quite reach the knob at her size.

Rachael: Well, I guess I have to do what mice and rats do.

And so she squeezed herself under the door. And sure enough, the little hyrax girl managed to end up on the other side. Luckily her parents weren't there. They wanted a weekend alone, and they figured their neighbor Ryan Anderson across the hall would help Rachael if she needed anything.

Rachael: Ryan! Of course! He'll know what to do!

Ryan Anderson was a nerdy man who was at least 21-years-old. So hebwas in college. Rachael knocked on the door, which she figured Ryan wouldn't hear because she was so small. But to her surprise, Ryan opened the door. Raachael expected him to scream, call up the military, and send her off with some government agents, and she'd spend the rest of her days in Area 51. Luckily though, Ryan seemed to recognize her.

Ryan: R-Rachael?

Rachael: Ryan! Please help me! I just woke up and I was this thing! I need to know who is responsible for this! And if this happened to anyone else!

Ryan: OK, OK! Calm down. I'll help you. But first, come inside. I don't want the neighbors to see you.

Once inside, Ryan explained that on the news they showed that multiple people had been transformed into furry creatures and that some woman was leading them.

Ryan: I think her name was... Professor Hyraxium...? Or something like that. Anyway, she is in New York, so we can just go to her and ask us to change us back.

Rachael: Yeah... because I'm sure this is all some big mistake and that she didn't mean for this to happen...

Ryan: I semse sarcasm in your voice.

Rachael (rolling her eyes): Oh you do?

Ryan: Well, no time to lose. Off we go!

Ryan hid Rachael in his jacket pocket and went out the door. Outside the apartment buildimg, they saw giant furry beasts (overgrown hyraxes that Professor Hyraxium used as henchmen).

Ryan: Please tell me this is a dream. A really weird one that I'll wake up in... hopefully now.

Rachael: I'm with you there, Ryan, but nope, this is reality.

Ryan: Well, at least we get to have an adventure.

Rachael (facepalming): Oi...

Chapter 2: The Talk

It was actually not hard to find Professor Hyraxium's headquaters since her goons were literally coming right out of them.

Rachael: Alright, I'll see you when I get out.

Ryan: No, I'm going with you.

Rachael: You can't! Those beasts will rip you to shreds! At least me being the same species as them gives me some chance of actually convincing her to stop this.

Ryan: Alright then.

And so Rachael headed in past the goons. One of them snickered at her.

Hyraxium noticed her straight away.

Hyraxium: What do want, you little brat? I'm not taking your girl scout cookies. Not even if they will help aupport puppies.

Rachael: I'm not here for that! I'm here to know why you've transformed half the town into these creatures, including myself?

Hyraxium: Because I wanted to. That's why.

Rachael: Yeah? Well, I demand that you change us all back!

Without another word, Hyraxium snapped her long, clawed fingers and one of the goons appeared behind Rachael. He grabbed her.

Rachael: Hey! This is no way to treat a girl!

He threw her outside. She managed to find Ryan.

Rachael (crawling to him, stunnsed): Well, that went well.

Ryan: Really?

Rachael: No. In fact, she seems to be evil. It's like she wanted this to happen. Well, I'm getting to the bottom of this.

She looked at Ryan sideways and grinned.

Rachael: And you're going to help me.

Ryan: Uh oh...

Chapter 3: Operation: Hyrax

That night, Rachael snuck onto the rooftop of Hyraxium's building and activated the headset she was wearing.

Rachael (whispering): OK, Ryan, I'm here.

Ryan (from their secret base, which is his home, with him surveilling her on his computer): Great. But how will you get in.

Rachael: Hmm... Spies usually use lasers to get their way into facilities, so maybe my claws can get me through this window.

She made a circle with her claw and a trace of magic appeared. A portal opened through it, and she jumped in. She was now in the headquaters again.

Rachael: I'm in!

Ryan: I saw! Amazing! That transformation must have given you magical powers or something. But keep it down. You don't want to blow this stealth mission.

Rachael: Right.

She headed on. She eventually found Hyraxium in her lair. She hid behind a container.

Hyraxium (laughing): Like I'd really listen to her "demand" and just give up on my plot. Ha! Yeah, right.

It was obvious she was talking to someone, because no sane person would just have a whole conversation with themselves in one room. But who was she talking to?

?: Yeah, that does sound pretty stupid, Master. Well, anyway, are you still coming?

Hyraxium: Of course! How else will I have enough members for my army?

?: Good point.

That voice sounded so familier... Rachael got a slightly closer look, but not too close to reveal herself... She almost gasped! It was Amanda! One of her middle school's cheerleaders was evil and helping Professor Hyraxium build some sort of freak mutant army of furry people!

Amanda: Now no one will stop us from taking over the world!

Hyraxium: No one at all...

They laughed evilly. Then, something happened that almost made Rachael faint. They... kissed. And not just a quick one either. A long slobbery one with moaning and ASMR. In order to keep from puking, Rachael quickly snuck out of there and back to Ryan. Back at base...

Ryan: So what did you learn?

Rachael: Uh... Um... Well... You see... Um... Professor Hyraxium is taking ovwr the world, and she's using one of my middle school's cheerleaders to do it.

Ryan: So that must mean that their next target is your middle school. We must get down there tomorrow and stop them!

Rachael was baffled. And also, she was trying to forget what she had witnessed.

Rachael: How will we stop them?

Ryan: Give me tonight to think it out.

Rachael: Alrighty then. Good night!

Ryan: Good night!

Chapter 4: Going To School

At schokl the next day, Ryan had managed to disguise himself as one of the teachers there. As for Rachael, she looked for Hyraxium. Unfortunately, sonce she entered the gymnasium, she was instantly surrounded by the hyrax form of Amanda and her gang of other female hyraxes, and a few male goons.

Amanda: I figured you'd come back and try to be the big hero. But see, there will be no hero of this story. Not after I get through with you.

Rachael: What are you gonna do? Taunt me? Oh, my feelings! Weep weep, sob!

She sarcastically made sad expressions.

Amanda: Oh no, Rachael, we're not going to taunt you.

Admittedly, Raxhael was disturbed by the grin that grew on Amanda's face.

Amanda: No, we're going to do something much, _much_ worse.

And with that, she and the rest of her gang got on all fours. Their tails swinging around furiously. One girl panted with her tongue out. Rachael backed up, now afraid. Amanda released her claws, bared her large sharp fangs, and let out a low growl. Then... she pounced. Trabbed underneath Amanda's breasts, Rachael couldn't move.

Rachael (frantic and desperate for air): L-Let me go! Please!

Amanda: Oh, I thought you weren't scared. Weep weep, sob.

The others snickered. Amanda kissed Rachael on the lips. Rachael spat out to the side.

Amanda: Don't act like you didn't like it.

Rachael ouldn't utter a word. Because in a way, she sort of... did. Rachael leaned her head forward and kissed Amanda again. Afterwards Amanda shot her a dirty look. Then, they kissed again. After, Amanda got up, and threw Rachael into the center of the rest of the gang. And then, the gokns and the girls violated and had their way with Rachael. And Amanda stood there watching with her aarms crossed, smiling.

Amanda: Nothing can stop us now...

Chapter 5: Ryan To The Rescue...?

Meanwhile, Ryan was growing impatient. He had cleaned his glasses at leadt fourty times and had hummed al ost all of his favorite songs, including "Go Jimmy Jimmy" by Aaron Carter. But where in the world was Rachael? Did she ever find Professor Hyraxium? D-Did something awful happen to her?

Ryan: I gotta find her!

Ryan ditched his disguise, ran out of the classroom and into the auditorium. Where he found none other than Hyraxium herself.

Hyraxium: Come to watch?

Ryan (nervous): W-Watch what?

Hyraxium snarled.

Hyraxium: This...

She pulled from behind her a cowering little girl. In her hand was the Hyraxian Jewel. She pressed it against the girl and it transformed her.

Hyraxium (snarling and looking dead at Ryan with her black eyes): Your turn!

Ryan bolted right out of there without a second thought.

Hyraxium: Seize him!

Chapter 6: The Confrontation...

The girl, who was named Mary and was in Rachael's class, went after Ryan. She chased him into the cafeteria. Ryan threw a garvage can at her and she fell. Ryan escaped into the hallway. Only in time to see Amanda and her gang exiting the school. With Rachael being draggdragged along by them by her tail. _Unconscious..._

Ryan slowly went after them. He silently followed them through the city and stopped when he saw them release giant bat-like wing from their bodies and fly away with Rachael still in tow. They took her to the tallest building in the city, which was Hyraxium's headquaters.

Ryan: Oh no...

To make matters worse, when he turned around, he was face to face with Hyraxium and Mary. Without warning, Hyraxium used the Hyraxian Jewel on Ryan. He shrunk down to a small little hyrax.

Hyraxium: Aw... how cute! Mary, take him to our base.

Mary: Yes, Master...

Mary bent down and grabbed Ryan in her claws and carried him off to Hyraxium's lair. A few hours later, Hyraxium began interrogating him.

Hyraxium: Tell me all you know about my plan.

Ryan: I'll never tell! Never!

Hyraxium: Oh, really? Well then, I guess you don't truly value the safety of your friend, Rachael.

Ryan (now angry): Leave her alone!

Hyraxium: On the contrary, why don't we just bring her in? Shall we?

Mary pushed in Rachael, who was tied to a chair. She looked miserable, tired and weak.

Ryan: Rachael! W-What did they do to you?!

Rachael: They raped me, Ryan!

She began crying.

Rachael (through tears): H-Help meee...

Ryan shot Amanda (who was now cackling) a furious glare as he began glowing redder and redder and angrier and angrier. And then... _FWOOOOOSH!!! _A huge wave of fire came right out of his mouth and burnt Amanda right to a crisp. Not only that, but she was so burnt that she crumbled to millions of little peices. A puff of smoke that resembled her rose up, which one might think would be her sould rising up and going on to heaven.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Ryan then broke free.

Hyraxium: GUARDS!!!

The goons came hoarding in. But much to even Rachael's surprise, Ryan just released all of his long, razor sharp claws and tore through them like they were nothing. Blood and guts were everywhere.

Hyraxium: Nooo...

Ryan freed Rachael, who had at least some stamina left.

Ryan: Give it up, Hyraxium! You have no more goons along with you. The only thing that's giving you any mor me power is that jewel!

Hyraxium: You fool! Don't you know that I'll just create a new army? And once I wipe you two meaningless little rats off of the face of the Earth, I will make a new army, wipe out any human that refuses to surrender to my powers and conquer the world! Ha ha ha ha!

?: There's only one problem with that, Hyraxium!

Hyraxium: Huh?

Rachael and Ryan: Huh?

It was Mary! She was holding the jewel, standing heroically.

Mary: How can you conquer the world without the power of Hyraxian Jewel? Answer: You can't!

And with that, she smashed the jewel to peices.

Hyraxium: NOOOO!!!

Hyraxium released her claws and was about to lunge at Mary, when all of a sudden she transformed back into a human. And so did Mary. And by some miracle, the smoldering pile of ashes that was once Amanda had been brought back to life by the freed magic from the jewel. Amanda was alive again, and human! All the other goons returned to life as their human selves as well. And finally, Rachael and Ryan were back to their old human selves, too.

Epilogue: Everything Is Back To Normal!

And with that, the day was saved! All of the human/hyrax hybrids were back to normal, and local authorities and a news press came to arrest Julian Baxter (aka Professor Hyraxium).

Julian: Curse you, Rachael! You foiled my plan to take over the world!

Rachael and Ryan stood proudly and highfived each other.

Officer: Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge.

And with that, she was driven away.

The press interviewed Rachael, but Rachael and Ryan both agreed not to give too many details abohtbtheir adventure. After all, it would be hard to explaiin to humans anyway...

Amanda (walking up to Rachael): Oh Rachael, I am sincerely sorry. So sorry! I didn't mean to do all those horrible, icky things to you! But that wasn't truly me! The Heewax stuff made me crazy! I-It corrupted me or something! Please! Please forgive me!

She began crying.

Rachael looked at her with honest disbelief.

Rachael (finally deciding to talk): (Sigh). Amanda, is it? Look, you took my innocence, and that is something that I'll just simply never get back! You even had the audacity to let your friends in on it. Not to mention when I begged you for mercy, all you did was laugh at me and trap me under your boobs.

Ryan looked confused at this.

Rachael (looking at him): I'll explain later.

He nodded.

Rachael: But... despite all that, I do know that yohmu were corrupted by the Hyraxian Jewel. And as much as I'd love to report you to get payback, I'm just going to let you go.

Amanda: W-What? Y-You're showing m-mercy?

Rachael: ...Yep. But... you better get out of my sight before I change my mind. Now, skidaddle.

Amanda thanked Rachael and notioned for her friends to follow her as she quickly went away from Rachael.

Ryan (adjusting his glasses): Wow. You really... You really let her go. After all that. Why?

Rachael: Well, you know what they say, Ryan, the best way to get revenge is to be kind to the person who wronged you. And you saw what happened there. She didn't know how to take it.

Ryan: Wow. Who knew a kid would teach me a life moral?

Rachael: Eh... Enough of all this mushy stuff. Let's go home. I want to see my parents.

Ryan: Alrighty then. Let's skidaddle.

Rachael gave him a look. Then, they both laughed as they headed back to their apartment building as the camera zolmed out to an overview of New York City.

The End


	8. Chapter 7

Prologue: Professor Hyraxium's Evil Scheme

She had stolen the rare artifact that would change the world forever. The Hyraxian Jewel. Julian Baxter used the magic of the jewel to become a human/hyrax hybrid. She was now Professor Hyraxium, an evil furry scientist.

Professor Hyraxium: Now with this jewel, I will transform everyone else into hyraxes and rule the entire world!

She laughed maniacally as she attached the jewel to a machine capable of releasing the magical energy of the Hyraxian Jewel onto the entire town. ...Well most of it. Really only the people in the buildings closest to the building this took place in were affected.

Professor Hyraxium: Soon, very soon, humanity will be no more...

Chapter 1: Waking Up Into A Nightmarish World

The next morning in an apartment building not too far, a small girl had slowly awoken from her night slumber and yawned. Only, her hands were now smaller, and were white. She looked at them and gasped. She quickly rushed off of her bed, only to fall to the floor. Everything was much bigger than before. In fact, Rachael, who was the small girl who is now the main character of this story, seemed to be the size of a mouse, or any small rodent for that matter. Rachael managed to climb onto her dresser where the mirror was. She shrieked at was she saw. She was now a small, furry creature with puffy lips, and her hair mached her grey fur color. She had a white belly that connected to the white fur around her mouth. And last but not least... she had a tail. Rachael was horrified of her transformation! She was never _that_ good looking befobefore, but now she was sure that nothing would ever be the same. But she had to admit that she was now adorable. But what was she supposed to do now? She surely couldn't sit there looking cute all day long. That wouldn't answer her question as to what the heck was going on. So she decided that if she was going to get answers, she would get them from the source of the problem. But when she went to her door, she realized she couldn't quite reach the knob at her size.

Rachael: Well, I guess I have to do what mice and rats do.

And so she squeezed herself under the door. And sure enough, the little hyrax girl managed to end up on the other side. Luckily her parents weren't there. They wanted a weekend alone, and they figured their neighbor Ryan Anderson across the hall would help Rachael if she needed anything.

Rachael: Ryan! Of course! He'll know what to do!

Ryan Anderson was a nerdy man who was at least 21-years-old. So hebwas in college. Rachael knocked on the door, which she figured Ryan wouldn't hear because she was so small. But to her surprise, Ryan opened the door. Raachael expected him to scream, call up the military, and send her off with some government agents, and she'd spend the rest of her days in Area 51. Luckily though, Ryan seemed to recognize her.

Ryan: R-Rachael?

Rachael: Ryan! Please help me! I just woke up and I was this thing! I need to know who is responsible for this! And if this happened to anyone else!

Ryan: OK, OK! Calm down. I'll help you. But first, come inside. I don't want the neighbors to see you.

Once inside, Ryan explained that on the news they showed that multiple people had been transformed into furry creatures and that some woman was leading them.

Ryan: I think her name was... Professor Hyraxium...? Or something like that. Anyway, she is in New York, so we can just go to her and ask us to change us back.

Rachael: Yeah... because I'm sure this is all some big mistake and that she didn't mean for this to happen...

Ryan: I semse sarcasm in your voice.

Rachael (rolling her eyes): Oh you do?

Ryan: Well, no time to lose. Off we go!

Ryan hid Rachael in his jacket pocket and went out the door. Outside the apartment buildimg, they saw giant furry beasts (overgrown hyraxes that Professor Hyraxium used as henchmen).

Ryan: Please tell me this is a dream. A really weird one that I'll wake up in... hopefully now.

Rachael: I'm with you there, Ryan, but nope, this is reality.

Ryan: Well, at least we get to have an adventure.

Rachael (facepalming): Oi...

Chapter 2: The Talk

It was actually not hard to find Professor Hyraxium's headquaters since her goons were literally coming right out of them.

Rachael: Alright, I'll see you when I get out.

Ryan: No, I'm going with you.

Rachael: You can't! Those beasts will rip you to shreds! At least me being the same species as them gives me some chance of actually convincing her to stop this.

Ryan: Alright then.

And so Rachael headed in past the goons. One of them snickered at her.

Hyraxium noticed her straight away.

Hyraxium: What do want, you little brat? I'm not taking your girl scout cookies. Not even if they will help aupport puppies.

Rachael: I'm not here for that! I'm here to know why you've transformed half the town into these creatures, including myself?

Hyraxium: Because I wanted to. That's why.

Rachael: Yeah? Well, I demand that you change us all back!

Without another word, Hyraxium snapped her long, clawed fingers and one of the goons appeared behind Rachael. He grabbed her.

Rachael: Hey! This is no way to treat a girl!

He threw her outside. She managed to find Ryan.

Rachael (crawling to him, stunnsed): Well, that went well.

Ryan: Really?

Rachael: No. In fact, she seems to be evil. It's like she wanted this to happen. Well, I'm getting to the bottom of this.

She looked at Ryan sideways and grinned.

Rachael: And you're going to help me.

Ryan: Uh oh...

Chapter 3: Operation: Hyrax

That night, Rachael snuck onto the rooftop of Hyraxium's building and activated the headset she was wearing.

Rachael (whispering): OK, Ryan, I'm here.

Ryan (from their secret base, which is his home, with him surveilling her on his computer): Great. But how will you get in.

Rachael: Hmm... Spies usually use lasers to get their way into facilities, so maybe my claws can get me through this window.

She made a circle with her claw and a trace of magic appeared. A portal opened through it, and she jumped in. She was now in the headquaters again.

Rachael: I'm in!

Ryan: I saw! Amazing! That transformation must have given you magical powers or something. But keep it down. You don't want to blow this stealth mission.

Rachael: Right.

She headed on. She eventually found Hyraxium in her lair. She hid behind a container.

Hyraxium (laughing): Like I'd really listen to her "demand" and just give up on my plot. Ha! Yeah, right.

It was obvious she was talking to someone, because no sane person would just have a whole conversation with themselves in one room. But who was she talking to?

?: Yeah, that does sound pretty stupid, Master. Well, anyway, are you still coming?

Hyraxium: Of course! How else will I have enough members for my army?

?: Good point.

That voice sounded so familier... Rachael got a slightly closer look, but not too close to reveal herself... She almost gasped! It was Amanda! One of her middle school's cheerleaders was evil and helping Professor Hyraxium build some sort of freak mutant army of furry people!

Amanda: Now no one will stop us from taking over the world!

Hyraxium: No one at all...

They laughed evilly. Then, something happened that almost made Rachael faint. They... kissed. And not just a quick one either. A long slobbery one with moaning and ASMR. In order to keep from puking, Rachael quickly snuck out of there and back to Ryan. Back at base...

Ryan: So what did you learn?

Rachael: Uh... Um... Well... You see... Um... Professor Hyraxium is taking ovwr the world, and she's using one of my middle school's cheerleaders to do it.

Ryan: So that must mean that their next target is your middle school. We must get down there tomorrow and stop them!

Rachael was baffled. And also, she was trying to forget what she had witnessed.

Rachael: How will we stop them?

Ryan: Give me tonight to think it out.

Rachael: Alrighty then. Good night!

Ryan: Good night!

Chapter 4: Going To School

At schokl the next day, Ryan had managed to disguise himself as one of the teachers there. As for Rachael, she looked for Hyraxium. Unfortunately, sonce she entered the gymnasium, she was instantly surrounded by the hyrax form of Amanda and her gang of other female hyraxes, and a few male goons.

Amanda: I figured you'd come back and try to be the big hero. But see, there will be no hero of this story. Not after I get through with you.

Rachael: What are you gonna do? Taunt me? Oh, my feelings! Weep weep, sob!

She sarcastically made sad expressions.

Amanda: Oh no, Rachael, we're not going to taunt you.

Admittedly, Raxhael was disturbed by the grin that grew on Amanda's face.

Amanda: No, we're going to do something much, _much_ worse.

And with that, she and the rest of her gang got on all fours. Their tails swinging around furiously. One girl panted with her tongue out. Rachael backed up, now afraid. Amanda released her claws, bared her large sharp fangs, and let out a low growl. Then... she pounced. Trabbed underneath Amanda's breasts, Rachael couldn't move.

Rachael (frantic and desperate for air): L-Let me go! Please!

Amanda: Oh, I thought you weren't scared. Weep weep, sob.

The others snickered. Amanda kissed Rachael on the lips. Rachael spat out to the side.

Amanda: Don't act like you didn't like it.

Rachael ouldn't utter a word. Because in a way, she sort of... did. Rachael leaned her head forward and kissed Amanda again. Afterwards Amanda shot her a dirty look. Then, they kissed again. After, Amanda got up, and threw Rachael into the center of the rest of the gang. And then, the gokns and the girls violated and had their way with Rachael. And Amanda stood there watching with her aarms crossed, smiling.

Amanda: Nothing can stop us now...

Chapter 5: Ryan To The Rescue...?

Meanwhile, Ryan was growing impatient. He had cleaned his glasses at leadt fourty times and had hummed al ost all of his favorite songs, including "Go Jimmy Jimmy" by Aaron Carter. But where in the world was Rachael? Did she ever find Professor Hyraxium? D-Did something awful happen to her?

Ryan: I gotta find her!

Ryan ditched his disguise, ran out of the classroom and into the auditorium. Where he found none other than Hyraxium herself.

Hyraxium: Come to watch?

Ryan (nervous): W-Watch what?

Hyraxium snarled.

Hyraxium: This...

She pulled from behind her a cowering little girl. In her hand was the Hyraxian Jewel. She pressed it against the girl and it transformed her.

Hyraxium (snarling and looking dead at Ryan with her black eyes): Your turn!

Ryan bolted right out of there without a second thought.

Hyraxium: Seize him!

Chapter 6: The Confrontation...

The girl, who was named Mary and was in Rachael's class, went after Ryan. She chased him into the cafeteria. Ryan threw a garvage can at her and she fell. Ryan escaped into the hallway. Only in time to see Amanda and her gang exiting the school. With Rachael being draggdragged along by them by her tail. _Unconscious..._

Ryan slowly went after them. He silently followed them through the city and stopped when he saw them release giant bat-like wing from their bodies and fly away with Rachael still in tow. They took her to the tallest building in the city, which was Hyraxium's headquaters.

Ryan: Oh no...

To make matters worse, when he turned around, he was face to face with Hyraxium and Mary. Without warning, Hyraxium used the Hyraxian Jewel on Ryan. He shrunk down to a small little hyrax.

Hyraxium: Aw... how cute! Mary, take him to our base.

Mary: Yes, Master...

Mary bent down and grabbed Ryan in her claws and carried him off to Hyraxium's lair. A few hours later, Hyraxium began interrogating him.

Hyraxium: Tell me all you know about my plan.

Ryan: I'll never tell! Never!

Hyraxium: Oh, really? Well then, I guess you don't truly value the safety of your friend, Rachael.

Ryan (now angry): Leave her alone!

Hyraxium: On the contrary, why don't we just bring her in? Shall we?

Mary pushed in Rachael, who was tied to a chair. She looked miserable, tired and weak.

Ryan: Rachael! W-What did they do to you?!

Rachael: They raped me, Ryan!

She began crying.

Rachael (through tears): H-Help meee...

Ryan shot Amanda (who was now cackling) a furious glare as he began glowing redder and redder and angrier and angrier. And then... _FWOOOOOSH!!! _A huge wave of fire came right out of his mouth and burnt Amanda right to a crisp. Not only that, but she was so burnt that she crumbled to millions of little peices. A puff of smoke that resembled her rose up, which one might think would be her sould rising up and going on to heaven.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Ryan then broke free.

Hyraxium: GUARDS!!!

The goons came hoarding in. But much to even Rachael's surprise, Ryan just released all of his long, razor sharp claws and tore through them like they were nothing. Blood and guts were everywhere.

Hyraxium: Nooo...

Ryan freed Rachael, who had at least some stamina left.

Ryan: Give it up, Hyraxium! You have no more goons along with you. The only thing that's giving you any mor me power is that jewel!

Hyraxium: You fool! Don't you know that I'll just create a new army? And once I wipe you two meaningless little rats off of the face of the Earth, I will make a new army, wipe out any human that refuses to surrender to my powers and conquer the world! Ha ha ha ha!

?: There's only one problem with that, Hyraxium!

Hyraxium: Huh?

Rachael and Ryan: Huh?

It was Mary! She was holding the jewel, standing heroically.

Mary: How can you conquer the world without the power of Hyraxian Jewel? Answer: You can't!

And with that, she smashed the jewel to peices.

Hyraxium: NOOOO!!!

Hyraxium released her claws and was about to lunge at Mary, when all of a sudden she transformed back into a human. And so did Mary. And by some miracle, the smoldering pile of ashes that was once Amanda had been brought back to life by the freed magic from the jewel. Amanda was alive again, and human! All the other goons returned to life as their human selves as well. And finally, Rachael and Ryan were back to their old human selves, too.

Epilogue: Everything Is Back To Normal!

And with that, the day was saved! All of the human/hyrax hybrids were back to normal, and local authorities and a news press came to arrest Julian Baxter (aka Professor Hyraxium).

Julian: Curse you, Rachael! You foiled my plan to take over the world!

Rachael and Ryan stood proudly and highfived each other.

Officer: Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge.

And with that, she was driven away.

The press interviewed Rachael, but Rachael and Ryan both agreed not to give too many details abohtbtheir adventure. After all, it would be hard to explaiin to humans anyway...

Amanda (walking up to Rachael): Oh Rachael, I am sincerely sorry. So sorry! I didn't mean to do all those horrible, icky things to you! But that wasn't truly me! The Heewax stuff made me crazy! I-It corrupted me or something! Please! Please forgive me!

She began crying.

Rachael looked at her with honest disbelief.

Rachael (finally deciding to talk): (Sigh). Amanda, is it? Look, you took my innocence, and that is something that I'll just simply never get back! You even had the audacity to let your friends in on it. Not to mention when I begged you for mercy, all you did was laugh at me and trap me under your boobs.

Ryan looked confused at this.

Rachael (looking at him): I'll explain later.

He nodded.

Rachael: But... despite all that, I do know that yohmu were corrupted by the Hyraxian Jewel. And as much as I'd love to report you to get payback, I'm just going to let you go.

Amanda: W-What? Y-You're showing m-mercy?

Rachael: ...Yep. But... you better get out of my sight before I change my mind. Now, skidaddle.

Amanda thanked Rachael and notioned for her friends to follow her as she quickly went away from Rachael.

Ryan (adjusting his glasses): Wow. You really... You really let her go. After all that. Why?

Rachael: Well, you know what they say, Ryan, the best way to get revenge is to be kind to the person who wronged you. And you saw what happened there. She didn't know how to take it.

Ryan: Wow. Who knew a kid would teach me a life moral?

Rachael: Eh... Enough of all this mushy stuff. Let's go home. I want to see my parents.

Ryan: Alrighty then. Let's skidaddle.

Rachael gave him a look. Then, they both laughed as they headed back to their apartment building as the camera zolmed out to an overview of New York City.

The End


	9. Epilogue

Prologue: Professor Hyraxium's Evil Scheme

She had stolen the rare artifact that would change the world forever. The Hyraxian Jewel. Julian Baxter used the magic of the jewel to become a human/hyrax hybrid. She was now Professor Hyraxium, an evil furry scientist.

Professor Hyraxium: Now with this jewel, I will transform everyone else into hyraxes and rule the entire world!

She laughed maniacally as she attached the jewel to a machine capable of releasing the magical energy of the Hyraxian Jewel onto the entire town. ...Well most of it. Really only the people in the buildings closest to the building this took place in were affected.

Professor Hyraxium: Soon, very soon, humanity will be no more...

Chapter 1: Waking Up Into A Nightmarish World

The next morning in an apartment building not too far, a small girl had slowly awoken from her night slumber and yawned. Only, her hands were now smaller, and were white. She looked at them and gasped. She quickly rushed off of her bed, only to fall to the floor. Everything was much bigger than before. In fact, Rachael, who was the small girl who is now the main character of this story, seemed to be the size of a mouse, or any small rodent for that matter. Rachael managed to climb onto her dresser where the mirror was. She shrieked at was she saw. She was now a small, furry creature with puffy lips, and her hair mached her grey fur color. She had a white belly that connected to the white fur around her mouth. And last but not least... she had a tail. Rachael was horrified of her transformation! She was never _that_ good looking befobefore, but now she was sure that nothing would ever be the same. But she had to admit that she was now adorable. But what was she supposed to do now? She surely couldn't sit there looking cute all day long. That wouldn't answer her question as to what the heck was going on. So she decided that if she was going to get answers, she would get them from the source of the problem. But when she went to her door, she realized she couldn't quite reach the knob at her size.

Rachael: Well, I guess I have to do what mice and rats do.

And so she squeezed herself under the door. And sure enough, the little hyrax girl managed to end up on the other side. Luckily her parents weren't there. They wanted a weekend alone, and they figured their neighbor Ryan Anderson across the hall would help Rachael if she needed anything.

Rachael: Ryan! Of course! He'll know what to do!

Ryan Anderson was a nerdy man who was at least 21-years-old. So hebwas in college. Rachael knocked on the door, which she figured Ryan wouldn't hear because she was so small. But to her surprise, Ryan opened the door. Raachael expected him to scream, call up the military, and send her off with some government agents, and she'd spend the rest of her days in Area 51. Luckily though, Ryan seemed to recognize her.

Ryan: R-Rachael?

Rachael: Ryan! Please help me! I just woke up and I was this thing! I need to know who is responsible for this! And if this happened to anyone else!

Ryan: OK, OK! Calm down. I'll help you. But first, come inside. I don't want the neighbors to see you.

Once inside, Ryan explained that on the news they showed that multiple people had been transformed into furry creatures and that some woman was leading them.

Ryan: I think her name was... Professor Hyraxium...? Or something like that. Anyway, she is in New York, so we can just go to her and ask us to change us back.

Rachael: Yeah... because I'm sure this is all some big mistake and that she didn't mean for this to happen...

Ryan: I semse sarcasm in your voice.

Rachael (rolling her eyes): Oh you do?

Ryan: Well, no time to lose. Off we go!

Ryan hid Rachael in his jacket pocket and went out the door. Outside the apartment buildimg, they saw giant furry beasts (overgrown hyraxes that Professor Hyraxium used as henchmen).

Ryan: Please tell me this is a dream. A really weird one that I'll wake up in... hopefully now.

Rachael: I'm with you there, Ryan, but nope, this is reality.

Ryan: Well, at least we get to have an adventure.

Rachael (facepalming): Oi...

Chapter 2: The Talk

It was actually not hard to find Professor Hyraxium's headquaters since her goons were literally coming right out of them.

Rachael: Alright, I'll see you when I get out.

Ryan: No, I'm going with you.

Rachael: You can't! Those beasts will rip you to shreds! At least me being the same species as them gives me some chance of actually convincing her to stop this.

Ryan: Alright then.

And so Rachael headed in past the goons. One of them snickered at her.

Hyraxium noticed her straight away.

Hyraxium: What do want, you little brat? I'm not taking your girl scout cookies. Not even if they will help aupport puppies.

Rachael: I'm not here for that! I'm here to know why you've transformed half the town into these creatures, including myself?

Hyraxium: Because I wanted to. That's why.

Rachael: Yeah? Well, I demand that you change us all back!

Without another word, Hyraxium snapped her long, clawed fingers and one of the goons appeared behind Rachael. He grabbed her.

Rachael: Hey! This is no way to treat a girl!

He threw her outside. She managed to find Ryan.

Rachael (crawling to him, stunnsed): Well, that went well.

Ryan: Really?

Rachael: No. In fact, she seems to be evil. It's like she wanted this to happen. Well, I'm getting to the bottom of this.

She looked at Ryan sideways and grinned.

Rachael: And you're going to help me.

Ryan: Uh oh...

Chapter 3: Operation: Hyrax

That night, Rachael snuck onto the rooftop of Hyraxium's building and activated the headset she was wearing.

Rachael (whispering): OK, Ryan, I'm here.

Ryan (from their secret base, which is his home, with him surveilling her on his computer): Great. But how will you get in.

Rachael: Hmm... Spies usually use lasers to get their way into facilities, so maybe my claws can get me through this window.

She made a circle with her claw and a trace of magic appeared. A portal opened through it, and she jumped in. She was now in the headquaters again.

Rachael: I'm in!

Ryan: I saw! Amazing! That transformation must have given you magical powers or something. But keep it down. You don't want to blow this stealth mission.

Rachael: Right.

She headed on. She eventually found Hyraxium in her lair. She hid behind a container.

Hyraxium (laughing): Like I'd really listen to her "demand" and just give up on my plot. Ha! Yeah, right.

It was obvious she was talking to someone, because no sane person would just have a whole conversation with themselves in one room. But who was she talking to?

?: Yeah, that does sound pretty stupid, Master. Well, anyway, are you still coming?

Hyraxium: Of course! How else will I have enough members for my army?

?: Good point.

That voice sounded so familier... Rachael got a slightly closer look, but not too close to reveal herself... She almost gasped! It was Amanda! One of her middle school's cheerleaders was evil and helping Professor Hyraxium build some sort of freak mutant army of furry people!

Amanda: Now no one will stop us from taking over the world!

Hyraxium: No one at all...

They laughed evilly. Then, something happened that almost made Rachael faint. They... kissed. And not just a quick one either. A long slobbery one with moaning and ASMR. In order to keep from puking, Rachael quickly snuck out of there and back to Ryan. Back at base...

Ryan: So what did you learn?

Rachael: Uh... Um... Well... You see... Um... Professor Hyraxium is taking ovwr the world, and she's using one of my middle school's cheerleaders to do it.

Ryan: So that must mean that their next target is your middle school. We must get down there tomorrow and stop them!

Rachael was baffled. And also, she was trying to forget what she had witnessed.

Rachael: How will we stop them?

Ryan: Give me tonight to think it out.

Rachael: Alrighty then. Good night!

Ryan: Good night!

Chapter 4: Going To School

At schokl the next day, Ryan had managed to disguise himself as one of the teachers there. As for Rachael, she looked for Hyraxium. Unfortunately, sonce she entered the gymnasium, she was instantly surrounded by the hyrax form of Amanda and her gang of other female hyraxes, and a few male goons.

Amanda: I figured you'd come back and try to be the big hero. But see, there will be no hero of this story. Not after I get through with you.

Rachael: What are you gonna do? Taunt me? Oh, my feelings! Weep weep, sob!

She sarcastically made sad expressions.

Amanda: Oh no, Rachael, we're not going to taunt you.

Admittedly, Raxhael was disturbed by the grin that grew on Amanda's face.

Amanda: No, we're going to do something much, _much_ worse.

And with that, she and the rest of her gang got on all fours. Their tails swinging around furiously. One girl panted with her tongue out. Rachael backed up, now afraid. Amanda released her claws, bared her large sharp fangs, and let out a low growl. Then... she pounced. Trabbed underneath Amanda's breasts, Rachael couldn't move.

Rachael (frantic and desperate for air): L-Let me go! Please!

Amanda: Oh, I thought you weren't scared. Weep weep, sob.

The others snickered. Amanda kissed Rachael on the lips. Rachael spat out to the side.

Amanda: Don't act like you didn't like it.

Rachael ouldn't utter a word. Because in a way, she sort of... did. Rachael leaned her head forward and kissed Amanda again. Afterwards Amanda shot her a dirty look. Then, they kissed again. After, Amanda got up, and threw Rachael into the center of the rest of the gang. And then, the gokns and the girls violated and had their way with Rachael. And Amanda stood there watching with her aarms crossed, smiling.

Amanda: Nothing can stop us now...

Chapter 5: Ryan To The Rescue...?

Meanwhile, Ryan was growing impatient. He had cleaned his glasses at leadt fourty times and had hummed al ost all of his favorite songs, including "Go Jimmy Jimmy" by Aaron Carter. But where in the world was Rachael? Did she ever find Professor Hyraxium? D-Did something awful happen to her?

Ryan: I gotta find her!

Ryan ditched his disguise, ran out of the classroom and into the auditorium. Where he found none other than Hyraxium herself.

Hyraxium: Come to watch?

Ryan (nervous): W-Watch what?

Hyraxium snarled.

Hyraxium: This...

She pulled from behind her a cowering little girl. In her hand was the Hyraxian Jewel. She pressed it against the girl and it transformed her.

Hyraxium (snarling and looking dead at Ryan with her black eyes): Your turn!

Ryan bolted right out of there without a second thought.

Hyraxium: Seize him!

Chapter 6: The Confrontation...

The girl, who was named Mary and was in Rachael's class, went after Ryan. She chased him into the cafeteria. Ryan threw a garvage can at her and she fell. Ryan escaped into the hallway. Only in time to see Amanda and her gang exiting the school. With Rachael being draggdragged along by them by her tail. _Unconscious..._

Ryan slowly went after them. He silently followed them through the city and stopped when he saw them release giant bat-like wing from their bodies and fly away with Rachael still in tow. They took her to the tallest building in the city, which was Hyraxium's headquaters.

Ryan: Oh no...

To make matters worse, when he turned around, he was face to face with Hyraxium and Mary. Without warning, Hyraxium used the Hyraxian Jewel on Ryan. He shrunk down to a small little hyrax.

Hyraxium: Aw... how cute! Mary, take him to our base.

Mary: Yes, Master...

Mary bent down and grabbed Ryan in her claws and carried him off to Hyraxium's lair. A few hours later, Hyraxium began interrogating him.

Hyraxium: Tell me all you know about my plan.

Ryan: I'll never tell! Never!

Hyraxium: Oh, really? Well then, I guess you don't truly value the safety of your friend, Rachael.

Ryan (now angry): Leave her alone!

Hyraxium: On the contrary, why don't we just bring her in? Shall we?

Mary pushed in Rachael, who was tied to a chair. She looked miserable, tired and weak.

Ryan: Rachael! W-What did they do to you?!

Rachael: They raped me, Ryan!

She began crying.

Rachael (through tears): H-Help meee...

Ryan shot Amanda (who was now cackling) a furious glare as he began glowing redder and redder and angrier and angrier. And then... _FWOOOOOSH!!! _A huge wave of fire came right out of his mouth and burnt Amanda right to a crisp. Not only that, but she was so burnt that she crumbled to millions of little peices. A puff of smoke that resembled her rose up, which one might think would be her sould rising up and going on to heaven.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Ryan then broke free.

Hyraxium: GUARDS!!!

The goons came hoarding in. But much to even Rachael's surprise, Ryan just released all of his long, razor sharp claws and tore through them like they were nothing. Blood and guts were everywhere.

Hyraxium: Nooo...

Ryan freed Rachael, who had at least some stamina left.

Ryan: Give it up, Hyraxium! You have no more goons along with you. The only thing that's giving you any mor me power is that jewel!

Hyraxium: You fool! Don't you know that I'll just create a new army? And once I wipe you two meaningless little rats off of the face of the Earth, I will make a new army, wipe out any human that refuses to surrender to my powers and conquer the world! Ha ha ha ha!

?: There's only one problem with that, Hyraxium!

Hyraxium: Huh?

Rachael and Ryan: Huh?

It was Mary! She was holding the jewel, standing heroically.

Mary: How can you conquer the world without the power of Hyraxian Jewel? Answer: You can't!

And with that, she smashed the jewel to peices.

Hyraxium: NOOOO!!!

Hyraxium released her claws and was about to lunge at Mary, when all of a sudden she transformed back into a human. And so did Mary. And by some miracle, the smoldering pile of ashes that was once Amanda had been brought back to life by the freed magic from the jewel. Amanda was alive again, and human! All the other goons returned to life as their human selves as well. And finally, Rachael and Ryan were back to their old human selves, too.

Epilogue: Everything Is Back To Normal!

And with that, the day was saved! All of the human/hyrax hybrids were back to normal, and local authorities and a news press came to arrest Julian Baxter (aka Professor Hyraxium).

Julian: Curse you, Rachael! You foiled my plan to take over the world!

Rachael and Ryan stood proudly and highfived each other.

Officer: Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge.

And with that, she was driven away.

The press interviewed Rachael, but Rachael and Ryan both agreed not to give too many details abohtbtheir adventure. After all, it would be hard to explaiin to humans anyway...

Amanda (walking up to Rachael): Oh Rachael, I am sincerely sorry. So sorry! I didn't mean to do all those horrible, icky things to you! But that wasn't truly me! The Heewax stuff made me crazy! I-It corrupted me or something! Please! Please forgive me!

She began crying.

Rachael looked at her with honest disbelief.

Rachael (finally deciding to talk): (Sigh). Amanda, is it? Look, you took my innocence, and that is something that I'll just simply never get back! You even had the audacity to let your friends in on it. Not to mention when I begged you for mercy, all you did was laugh at me and trap me under your boobs.

Ryan looked confused at this.

Rachael (looking at him): I'll explain later.

He nodded.

Rachael: But... despite all that, I do know that yohmu were corrupted by the Hyraxian Jewel. And as much as I'd love to report you to get payback, I'm just going to let you go.

Amanda: W-What? Y-You're showing m-mercy?

Rachael: ...Yep. But... you better get out of my sight before I change my mind. Now, skidaddle.

Amanda thanked Rachael and notioned for her friends to follow her as she quickly went away from Rachael.

Ryan (adjusting his glasses): Wow. You really... You really let her go. After all that. Why?

Rachael: Well, you know what they say, Ryan, the best way to get revenge is to be kind to the person who wronged you. And you saw what happened there. She didn't know how to take it.

Ryan: Wow. Who knew a kid would teach me a life moral?

Rachael: Eh... Enough of all this mushy stuff. Let's go home. I want to see my parents.

Ryan: Alrighty then. Let's skidaddle.

Rachael gave him a look. Then, they both laughed as they headed back to their apartment building as the camera zolmed out to an overview of New York City.

The End


End file.
